La propuesta
by Nynha Graek
Summary: Katherine Holt es una aspirante a Comandante, su destino yace en las manos de su vanidoso jefe, Keith Kogane, sin embargo; la visa de él está por expirar. ¿Cual es la solución para evitar la deportación de Keith? Kogane tiene la respuesta: ¡Casarse con su asistente Katherine! (Adaptación de la película The proposal protagonizada por Sandra Bullock y Ryan Reynolds) (KIDGE STORY)
1. Aclaraciones y Prologo

_Este es un AU de la película "The proposal", protagonizada por Sandra Bullock y Ryan Reynolds._

 _La adaptación original pertenece a_ _quiznakingrobeast (Wattpad)_ _, yo únicamente me encargo de traducirla (con su permiso) y de agregar algunos detalles._

Katherine Holt es una aspirante a Comandante de Galaxy Garrison, es una científica brillante con un futuro prometedor. Pero hay un problema: Es asistente del Comandante Keith Kogane.

Para cumplir su sueño de ser una diseñadora de armamento y luchar para salvar a la tierra, eran necesarias las recomendaciones de un oficial de alto rango, así que aceptó un empleo como asistente del Comandante Keith. Ella no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Él es su única esperanza para alcanzar su meta, así que, ¿Qué ocurre cuando su única esperanza está apunto se ser deportada del país para volver a Corea.

A pesar de que ha vivido por años en Estados Unidos, la visa de Keith expira y él debe irse.

Pero Keith Kogane no caerá sin dar batalla.

Rápidamente intenta buscar una solución, y encuentra su única salida: Casarse con su asistente, Katherine Holt.


	2. Chapter 1

En la habitación de Katherine Holt no se oía nada más que el pitido insistente de su alarma. La chica gimió, sacando el brazo de su capullo de mantas a la atmósfera fría de su dormitorio. Se quejó ligeramente al sentír el cambio en la temperatura, pero logró estampár su puño contra el reloj despertador varias veces hasta que este finalmente se apagó.

Katie metió la mano dentro de sus cobijas una vez más para volver a dormir, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba asomándose por las ventanas, algo que no debería ocurrir a las seis de la mañana en _Texas_. Katie frunció el ceño y miró su reloj.

 _8:42 a.m._

Los ojos de Katie se ensancharon cuando leyó la hora, rápidamente intentó levantarse, luchando para desenvolver su cuerpo de las mantas.

 _"Jesucristo, él me va a matar"_.

Katie gruñó cuando finalmente se liberó de las garras de sus mantas. Tropezó con las mantas adicionales en el piso, pero rápidamente se levantó y corrió al baño, al mismo tiempo que recogía su uniforme del suelo, agradecida de que este no apestara.

En la _suite_ de Keith, la puerta del baño se abrió y el vapor salió de la atmósfera debido a la ducha humeante de Keith. Tenía una toalla blanca envuelta alrededor de su cintura y una colgando de su hombro. Su largo cabello negro estaba húmedo y balanceándose de lado a lado mientras caminaba a lo largo de su habitación hacia su armario para elegir un uniforme de los muchos otros que había acumulado.

Lo colocó en su cama junto a algunos planos extendidos que mostraban el contorno de un león mecánico rojo, las insignias y medallas pegadas a su uniforme reflejaban la luz del sol. Keith encendió la televisión, poniendo en emisión las noticias. La voz del reportero sirvió como música de fondo para el Comandante mientras se vestía para el día ocupado.

Katie corrió por las calles con un puñado de planos y dos bolsas de panecillos en sus manos. Se abrió camino entre la multitud, era tan pequeña que le resultaba fácil deslizarse a través de espacios diminutos entre todas las personas que iban de un lado a otro.

Katie entró por la puerta principal de la base de la _NASA_ en _Texas_ , pero no antes de que se topara con un _garbageman_ que pasaba. Ella se chocó con él, causando que un montón de basura cayera sobre ella y que perdiera el panecillo de Keith en el desastre.

-Santa madre de...

-Lo siento, señorita - murmuró el hombre mientras luchaba por recoger la basura.

En la distancia, Katie podía escuchar a sus compañeros de trabajo burlarse del desorden, sabiendo que ella era la asistente de jefe de la base y que estaría en una larga y embarazosa conferencia frente a todo el edificio si no arreglaba su apariencia inmediatamente.

Katie se apresuró a colocar todas sus cosas en la oficina de Keith y se acercó a Nyma, su compañera de trabajo.

-Necesito tu blusa.

Nyma levantó la vista de su computadora y miró a una sucia Katie de arriba abajo.

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

Katie suspiró y rápidamente pensó en algo que ofrecer a cambio.

-Concierto de _Ed Sheeran_ , dos boletos para el asiento delantero, tienes cinco segundos para decidir 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Nyma se quedó rígida por un segundo antes de correr al baño con Katie, las dos cambiándose a la velocidad del rayo. Una vez que Katie estuvo fuera, se fue corriendo a la oficina de Keith, organizando los planos que trajo en su escritorio y recogiendo su panecillo, el cual debido al anterior accidente, pertenecería a Keith.

De repente escuchó un ruido y se volvió hacia su computadora en su pequeño escritorio frenéticamente, viendo un mensaje que aparecía en el chat del personal.

 _Emo ha entrado en el edificio._

Se apresuró a pararse frente a la puerta y tendió una bolsa de _Einstein Bro's Bagels_. Casi inmediatamente, Keith entró leyendo unos planos, su hombro izquierdo llevaba una bolsa negra llena de planos enrollados, la mano izquierda sosteniendo una taza de café negro y el derecho sosteniendo el plano.

Entró a paso rápido, bebiendo su café mientras leía el plano que Katie reconoció como propio. Ella se puso extremadamente nerviosa, sabiendo que Keith era extremadamente delicado con los diseños que elegía. A decir verdad, ese ni siquiera era su trabajo. Ella solo era la asistente del comandante Keith Kogane. Ella le lleva panecillos y lo ayuda a controlarse, porque todo el mundo sabe que no puede hacerlo por sí mismo, y al parecer ella es la única que puede lograrlo. No se supone que sea ella quien diseñe cinco leones mecánicos que forman un enorme robot asesino.

\- Buenos días, jefe. Moore llamó esta mañana sobre el lanzamiento a fines de noviembre.

\- Sí, hay un problema con los propulsores del _Rocket 212-A93_ , lo sé- respondió Keith mientras tomaba el bagel que Katie estaba ofreciendo.

Katie agarró la bolsa de Keith y la colocó en uno de los asientos frente a su escritorio.

Keith se sentó en su silla giratoria negra y se acercó a su escritorio, colocando su bolsa del desayuno junto a un montón de papeles.

\- ¿Llamaste, ugh, cómo se llamaba? ¿Con la... con la cara fea?

Katie pensó por un segundo, pero casi de inmediato recordó de quién estaba hablando.

-Marco.

\- Sí, Marco- afirmó Keith mientras buscaba el papeleo para un lanzamiento satelital en la luna de Plutón, _Kerberos_ , pero Katie se lo acercó a su jefe.

\- Sí, lo llamé, le dije que si no enviaba las impresiones a tiempo, él...

Keith la interrumpió.

\- Cancela la cita con Moore, posterga la reunión a la próxima semana y mantén esperando al abogado -Keith le entregó algunos papeles a Katie y continuó - Dale eso a Gutiérrez y dile que se prepare. Le obtuve una entrevista con _CNN_ después del lanzamiento de ' _CASTILLO_ '.

Katie asintió y miró los papeles con una ceja levantada.

-Wow, bien hecho.

Keith tomó su desayuno y empujó su silla hacia atrás.

\- Si quisiera tu elogio, lo habría pedido.

Katie comenzó a alejarse de Keith, pero el grito de su jefe la detuvo en seco.

\- Uh, ¿quién es Julian? ¿Y por qué quiere que lo llame?

Keith mostró la bolsa marrón con una sonrisa sarcástica, se notaban las palabras: " _CALL ME, xxx-xxx-xxx, JULIAN;)_ " claramente escritas con _Sharpie_ en la parte exterior de la bolsa.

Katie hizo una mueca y retrocedió.

\- Quiero decir, me siento halagado, pero...

-Bueno, esa era originalmente mi comida.

Keith levantó una ceja de manera crítica.

-¿Y por qué me estoy comiendo tu panecillo?

Katie retrocedió un paso y suspiró derrotada.

-Porque el tuyo fue consumido por la basura.

Keith asintió como si una madre quisiera molestar a su hijo cuando descubría su pequeña travesura.

-Entonces, ¿comes regularmente panecillos _Cheesy Hash Brown_?

-Lo hago, en realidad, es equivalente a desayunar una delicia.

Keith se reclinó en su silla con una sonrisa divertida jugando en su boca, sabiendo que Katie había equivocado y que todavía quería jugar como si nada.

-¿Es una coincidencia que sea lo mismo que yo consumo?

-Increíblemente, lo es - asintió Katie de manera bromista. La atención de la castaña se desvió una vez que escuchó el timbre del teléfono- Quiero decir, no ordenaría la misma comida que tú en caso de que le pasara algo a la tuya. Eso sería... ridículo.

- _Buenos días, Katherine_ \- se escuchó un saludo parecido a un ronroneo a través del teléfono - _Me preguntaba si Keith y tú todavía vendrían a mi oficina._

Katie gruñó ante el sonido de la voz de la persona más detestada de todo el edificio. Puso su mano en el micrófono del teléfono.

\- ¿Iremos a la oficina de Lotor?

Keith se volvió en su silla giratoria y chasqueó la lengua, haciendo una mueca sarcástica. Katie imitó el sarcasmo de su jefe cuando regresó a la llamada: _"Sí, nos dirigimos allí ahora mismo"._

Katie colgó y salió de la oficina, rápidamente encontró una nueva computadora abierta y escribió en el chat:

 _Loki está en su carroza._

Levantó la vista de la pantalla para ver las pantallas de las otras computadoras iluminarse y recibir la nueva notificación del mensaje, para que todos corrieran a sus cubículos y pretendieran trabajar cuando Keith se paseara por ahí.

Katie se acercó a su jefe cuando se dirigió a la oficina de Lotor y se puso a la par del Comandante, caminando a su lado.

-¿Miraste mis planos? - cuestionó la joven.

Katie se giró para mirar a Keith mientras esperaba su respuesta, pero él solo miró directamente a su camino por delante.

-Miré un poco, y no estaba impresionado.

Katie se burló.

-¿Puedo decir algo?

Keith suspiró.

-Por favor no lo hagas.

Katie ignoró la respuesta de su jefe y continuó con lo que iba a decir.

-He visto cientos de armas y solo te muestro el tipo de diseños hacia los que te inclinas, esos planos son increibles y merecen que...

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, Katherine - Keith miró la ropa de Nyma mientras pasaba, captando un poco de café molido y diversas manchas desconocidas - Y de hecho, creo que si pides la misma comida que yo, lo cual, es ridículo.

-O admirable - se defendió Katie cuando llegaron a la oficina de Lotor.

-Te admiraría si no hubieras dejado caer mi comida en primer lugar.

Keith abrió la puerta de la oficina de Lotor y entró, dejando a una Katie que planeaba mentalmente el asesinato de Keith. Finalmente se calmó y entró detrás de él.

-Ah, nuestro intrépido líder y su ayudante. Por favor, entren.

Lotor estaba orgulloso de estar de pie frente a Keith y Katie, con la mano en su cadera fingia examinar algunas cosas en su computadora portátil, pero Katie y Keith notaron las miradas hambrientas que este le dirigía a Katie cuando entró.

Keith giró sobre sus talones, ignorando completamente las miradas, y sus ojos captaron una nueva pantalla en la oficina de Lotor.

-Impresionante modelo, ¿es nueva?

Lotor sonrió con orgullo y le respondió con egocentrismo.

-Hace tres años empecé a aparecerme en _Explore 1_ , pero sí, es nuevo en mi oficina.

Keith miró la arrogancia de Lotor y sonrió para sus adentros.

-Genial. Lotor, te dejo ir.

Lotor levantó la vista de su computadora portátil con una mirada incrédula en sus ojos. Katie también pareció sorprendida y giró la cabeza para mirar a Keith. Lotor habló, pero solo salió como un susurro.

\- ¿Perdón?

-Te dije cientos de veces que consiguieras que Gutiérrez tuviera una entrevista con _CNN_ y no lo hiciste.

Katie, todavía aturdida con esta nueva información, cerró la puerta en silencio y se apoyó contra la pared.

-Te he dicho que es imposible, Gutiérrez no puede hacer entrevistas, tiene ansiedad social - comentó Lotor de manera nerviosa.

Keith se rió sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, eso es interesante porque lo llamé ayer y ya está listo.

Los ojos de Katie se dirigieron a Lotor, quien se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ni siquiera lo llamaste, ¿verdad? -lo acusó Keith mientras se inclinaba casualmente contra un escritorio que Lotor había dejado contra una pared.

-Yo...

-Lo sé - comenzó Keith con un tono burlón- Gutiérrez da bastante miedo porque es grande y rudo... para ti - Katie tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse- Ahora, te daré dos meses para encontrar otro trabajo. Y luego puedes decirle a todos que renunciaste, ¿vale?

Keith se fue sin otra palabra, Katie siguió su camino. Keith suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Cuál es su estado?

-Se está moviendo y tiene los ojos locos - dijo Katie mientras miraba de reojo a Lotor saliendo de su oficina.

-No lo hagas, Lotor, no lo hagas - susurró Keith.

-¡Eres un maldito venenoso! - gritó Lotor con furia saliendo de su oficina.

Toda la habitación se congeló y se quedó sin aliento, deteniendo lo que estaban haciendo y comenzando a prestar atención a lo que se estaba desarrollando delante de sus ojos.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo...

-¡No puedes despedirme! Tú... despidiéndome por todo el asunto de _CNN_ , para que puedas verte bien ante Bergen y Malloy, ¡porque te sientes amenazado por mí! - Keith se echó a reír, pero Lotor continuó-Y tú eres una bestia.

Keith puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario.

\- Lotor, detente - advirtió con suavidad.

Toda la oficina estaba en silencio y un teléfono sonaba en la distancia, aunque nadie intentaba levantarlo.

-El hecho de que no tengas nada ni a nadie a quien amar en la vida no significa que puedas ordenar a todos alrededor e insultarnos como bolsas de basura, ¿sabes que ...? Me das lástima, ¿Sabes lo que habrá en tu lecho de muerte? Nada y nadie - Lotor finalmente dejó de hablar y miró con intensidad a Katie, que estaba ocupada chupándose los labios, preocupada por lo que Keith iba a hacer ante la provocación, lista para saltar e intentar calmarlo. Lotor la miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo, esta vez sin siquiera esconder la mirada ante otros -Y alguien tan hermosa como Katie no merece un jefe tan idiota como tú.


	3. Chapter 2

Katie agachó la cabeza avergonzada por el comentario de Lotor y pudo escuchar a Keith inhalar profundamente, exasperado.

—Escucha con atención, Lotor. No te despedí porque me sienta amenazado, honestamente, ¿Porque me sentiría así? No. Te despedí porque eres perezoso, estúpido, incompetente, engreído y traidor. Has dado múltiples impresiones de posibles naves espaciales a _Galra Industries_. Pasas más tiempo mirando el _trasero_ de _mi asistente_ que en tu oficina. Y si dices otra palabra, yo personalmente te sacaré a patadas, ¿ok? OTRA PALABRA y vas a salir de aquí con una escolta armada, Katherine lo grabará con su teléfono y lo publicará en todas las redes sociales que existen. ¿Es eso lo que quieres ?

Lotor miró a Keith con las cejas fruncidas, mostrando claramente su vergüenza, pero trató de ocultarlo con una mirada de confusión.

El segundo en que Keith se volvió de espaldas, todos los trabajadores volvieron a sus respectivos cubículos actuando como si estuvieran trabajando y no hubiesen presenciado todo el espectáculo.

Katie giró para seguir a Keith, y como si supiera lo que estaba sucediendo detrás de él, Keith se volvió y le lanzó a Lotor una mirada de advertencia antes de girarse de nuevo, cubriendo a Katie.

Lotor entró enfadado a su oficina y comenzó a empacar todo.

—Llama a seguridad y diles que pongan la pantalla de Lotor en mi sala de conferencias.

—Lo haré.

—Y te necesito este fin de semana para que me ayudes a revisar sus archivos y planos.

Katie comenzó a preocuparse, recordando un importante asunto familiar que sucedería ese fin de semana.

—¿Este fin de semana?

Keith, ahora cansado del tono de todos, se volvió hacia Katie y la miró con exasperación.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso?— Sus ojos púrpuras miraron a los ojos color miel de Katie, asustándola ligeramente.

—No, yo, yo... solo el cumpleaños número 90 de mi abuela, iba a ir a casa y...

Keith puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró a Katie, entrando a su oficina.

—Lo cancelaré. En realidad me estás salvando de un fin de semana de miseria, así que... buena charla, sí.

Katie se detuvo frente a la oficina de Keith, observándolo con enojo, y luego, tranquilamente, entró en su cubículo justo al lado de la oficina para comenzar su trabajo del día.

Después de unas horas, Katie encontró unos minutos de descanso para llamar a sus padres y decirles que no iría a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su abuela.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Díganle a _A_ _bue_ que lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Mamá, ¿qué hago? ¿Que quieres que haga? Me está haciendo trabajar el fin de semana. No, no soy... no. Escucha, he trabajado demasiado duro como para que este error lo elimine todo, ¿vale? Estoy segura de que papá estará enojado, pero — Katie notó la presencia de Keith y cambió el hilo de la conversación —Nos tomamos muy en serio todos nuestros diseños, nos pondremos en contacto con usted lo antes posible.

Katie sacudió la cabeza con falsa incredulidad mientras giraba la vista hacia su jefe, quien vio a través de la horrible actuación de Katie.

—¿Era esa tu familia?

Katie asintió, Keith puso su mano en su cadera.

—¿Te dicen que renuncies?

—Todos los días — replicó Katie mientras extendía la mano para levantar el teléfono que estaba sonando.

—La oficina del comandante Kogane, oh... Sí, está bien, está bien— Katie suspiró mientras colgaba el teléfono— Bergen y Malloy quieren verte arriba inmediatamente.

Keith gruñó.

—Ven a buscarme en diez minutos, tenemos mucho que hacer.

—Oky Doky— respondió Katie haciendo muecas en el segundo en que Keith se dio la vuelta. Cruzó los ojos y sacó la lengua, pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando Keith llamó su atención.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo, Katherine.

Se detuvo y tímidamente comenzó a trabajar en su computadora portátil de nuevo, apresurándose a levantar un teléfono que comenzó a sonar.

Keith caminó hacia la oficina de su jefe, ignorando el saludo que le ofreció su secretaria. Keith abrió la puerta y saludó a sus jefes.

—Jack, Edwin.

Jack Bergen estaba sentado en su escritorio con Edwin Malloy apoyado en otro escritorio. Jack Bergen fue el primero en reconocer la entrada de Keith y saludó.

—Keith, felicidades por el asunto de la _CNN_. Esas son noticias asombrosas.

Keith inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento mientras se acercaba al escritorio, el sol hacía brillar aún más las numerosas medallas de su uniforme.

—Gracias, gracias, pero esto no se trata de mi aumento, ¿verdad?

Jack se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Keith, ¿Recuerdas cuando acordamos que no irías a la Convención de _Frankfurt_ porque no te permitieron salir del país mientras se procesaba tu solicitud de visa?

Keith asintió.

—Y... fuiste a _Frankfurt._

 _—_ Sí, lo hice. Íbamos a perder a _DeLillo_ por los _Galra_. Lo necesitábamos en nuestro equipo. Entonces, ¿realmente tenía una opción?

Jack suspiró y recogió un pedazo de papel de su escritorio.

—Parece que al gobierno de los _Estados Unidos_ no le importa mucho quién contrata a un astronauta.

Ahora, Edwin habló y continuó lo que Jack comenzó a explicar.

—Nosotros, uh, acabamos de hablar con tu abogado de inmigración.

Keith suspiró aliviado.

—Oh, ¿Entonces estamos bien? ¿Todo bien?

Jack suspiró.

—Keith, tu solicitud de visa ha sido denegada y estás siendo deportado.

Los ojos de Keith se ensancharon.

—¿Deportado?

Jack siguió leyendo la advertencia de una pequeña hoja de papel.

—Y al parecer también hubo algunos papeles que no entregaste a tiempo.

Keith suspiró nerviosamente.

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No es como si fuera un terrorista! Trabajo para que el gobierno grite en voz alta que es de los mejores en armamento espacial y mecatronico.

Edwin habló nuevamente.

—Podemos volver a presentar una solicitud, pero desafortunadamente, tienes que abandonar el país por al menos un año.

Keith volvió a inhalar profundamente y logró recomponerse.

—Ok, Ok, bueno, eso no es lo ideal, pero, uh, puedo, uh... puedo manejar todo desde _Daejeon_... con videollamadas y...

— En realidad, Keith, si eres deportado, no puedes trabajar para una compañía estadounidense— Jack continuó — Hasta que esto se resuelva, le entregaré las operaciones a Lotor.

Keith se atragantó.

—¿Lotor? ¿el tipo al que acabo de despedir?

Jack interrumpió a Keith, seguro y despreocupado.

—Necesitamos un Comandante en Jefe, él es la única persona en el edificio que tiene suficiente experiencia.

Keith negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes hablar en serio, te lo ruego.

—Keith, estamos desesperados por que te quedes. Si hay algo que podamos hacer...

—¿Disculpen? — Katie llamó a la puerta justo cuando Keith comenzó la conferencia. Se giró frenéticamente y miró a su asistente, pero ella no reaccionó. Jack levantó la mano.

—No. Disculpe, estamos en una reunión.

—Perdón por interrumpir — comenzó Katie mientras Keith miraba su interrupción.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? — cuestionó algo desesperado.

—Mary, de la oficina de Sven, llama y está en la línea.

—¿Y...?

—Ella está en espera, necesita hablar contigo, le dije que estabas ocupado con otro asunto, ella insistió, así que... lo siento.

Después de unos segundos, Keith susurró.

—Ven aquí.

Katie frunció el ceño, sin embargo, cerró la puerta y se acercó a su Comandante.

—Caballeros, comprendo la difícil situación en la que estamos. Y creo que hay algo que deben saber— Keith retrocedió y envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Katie— Nos vamos a casar.

Katie miró alrededor de la oficina.

—¿Quién se va a casar?

Keith miró a Katie con una sonrisa amenazadora.

—Nosotros... nos casaremos, tú y yo, nos casaremos.

—Nosotros... nos... — Katie estaba en extremo confundida.

—Casaremos— completó Keith, sonriendo a los dos administradores. Edwin, sin embargo, no lo comprendió al principio.

—¿No es ella tu secretaria?

—Asistente— corrigió Katie, aunque todavía estaba tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando.

—Ejecutiva... secretaria asistente... Títulos... Pero, ¿sería la primera vez que uno de nosotros se enamora de nuestras secretarias? No, ¿Edwin? ¿Con Laquisha? ¿Recuerdas? Sí. La verdad es que, sabes... Katherine y yo, somos... solo dos personas que no estaban destinadas a enamorarse pero lo hicimos — Katie sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, negando. Keith, sin embargo, continuó—Todas esas noches de diseño y convenciones nos abrieron los ojos a esta dulce verdad — Katie siguió sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando confundida a Keith, este tiró a Katie más cerca de él y le acarició el cuello con la mano —No puedo luchar en contra de nuestro amor... Entonces... ¿Estamos bien con esto? ¿Están felices? ¡Porque nosotros estamos felices! ¡Muy felices!.

—Keith — comentó Edwin.

—¿Si?

—Es fantástico, solo hazlo legal— Keith levantó una ceja, pero luego se dio cuenta.

—¡Oh! Oh — Señaló su dedo anular— Legal, sí, está bien, bueno, eso significa que tenemos que ir a la oficina, para que podamos resolver todo este lío. Bien, muchas gracias, caballeros.

Katie asintió aturdida. _"¿Qué carajo pasó? ¿olvidé algo? ¿olvidé una cita?"_

Keith luego tomó la mano de Katie y la llevó fuera de la oficina, inmediatamente dejando aquel lugar. El viaje en el ascensor fue silencioso, sin decir una palabra. Y pensaron que nadie sabía acerca de las nuevas noticias, pero se equivocaron.

Llegaron a su piso.

Katie podía escuchar los mensajes de las computadoras cuando pasaban junto a sus compañeros de trabajo. Algunos incluso se atrevieron a susurrar en voz alta: _"¡Katherine y Keith se van a casar!"_ .

Katie miró a sus otros compañeros de trabajo y vio a Shay sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de aprobación, guiñándole un ojo. Entonces vio a Plaxum sacudiendo la cabeza, también aprobando. Katie se sonrojó un poco y luego vio que Nyma soltaba una carcajada.

—Katie, ¿en serio? ¿Él?

Nyma continuó riendo y Katie finalmente llegó a la oficina de Keith.

Katie cerró lentamente la puerta de vidrio detrás de ella, mirando una vez más a sus compañeros de trabajo que estaban comentando activamente su compromiso con el Comandante. Katie se alejó de la puerta y se paró frente a Keith, quien desenrolló un nuevo plano para comenzar a estudiar.

Ella se quedó allí sin palabras, sus dedos jugueteando con los bordes de las sillas. Los ojos de Keith se levantaron por un segundo y vieron a Katie. Suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué?

Katie inclinó la cabeza.

—No entiendo lo que está pasando.

— Relájate, esto también es bueno para ti.

Katie se apoyó en la silla.

—Explica.

—Ellos iban a volver jefe a Lotor.

Katie puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Así que la solución lógica para evitarlo es casarme contigo?

Keith puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y eso es un problema? ¿Tenías a alguien especial en mente?

Katie suspiró frustrada.

—Me gusta pensar que si, aunque no realmente. De todos modos, es ilegal.

Keith se rió entre dientes.

—Están buscando terroristas, no ingenieros espaciales.

—Keith — el mencionado alzó la vista para mirar a una seria y firme Katie — No voy a casarme contigo.

—Claro que sí, porque si no, lograrás que tus sueños de convertirte en una conocida ingeniera espacial estén muertos — La mirada de Katie vaciló cuando escuchó esas palabras y escuchó el razonamiento de Keith —Lotor te despedirá en cuanto me haya ido. Eso o él te mantendrá aquí solo para que pueda mirar a tu trasero, lo que sé que es algo que no toleramos. Eso significaría que los cinco años en mi oficina, los panecillos, las citas canceladas, las compras de aspirinas a media noche, todo habrá sido en vano y tus sueños de ser una Comandante se habrán ido — Katie comenzó a respirar pesadamente —No te preocupes, después del tiempo requerido, obtendremos un divorcio rápido, pero hasta entonces, te guste o no, estamos atados, ¿vale? — Keith sonrió y un ruido desde afuera llamó su atención — El teléfono — avisó a Katie mientras volvía de manera desinteresada a sus asuntos.

Katie seguía respirando pesadamente, maldiciendo a Keith en su mente en todos los idiomas que conocía. Gruñó a su desagradable jefe y se dirigió al teléfono, respondiendolo cortésmente.

—La oficina del comandante Keith.


	4. Chapter 3

Justo después del trabajo, Katie y Keith se dirigieron a la _Oficina Texan del USCIS_ , Keith sostenía sus papeles de manera aburrida cuando ingresaban a la oficina. Katie pudo ver el desdén de Keith cuando pasó por el medio de muchos inmigrantes. Incluso acercó descaradamente la chaqueta a su cuerpo cuando vio a un hombre vestido como un vagabundo.

-Keith- advirtió Katie, pero él solo la ignoró cuando comenzó a saltarse la fila - ¡Keith! ¡La fila está acá!

-Ven aquí- siseó Keith.

Katie murmuró por lo bajo algunas maldiciones, sin embargo, lo siguió mientras él buscaba una casilla abierta. Cuando la casilla ordenó el siguiente cliente, Keith corrió frente a la persona cuyo turno seguía y le dio una sonrisa falsa.

-Lo siento, esto solo tomará un segundo.

El trabajador parecía visiblemente disgustado con Keith, pero este no pareció notarlo.

-¿Sr. Kogane? - Keith asintió. El trabajador cerró el archivo y lo acunó en sus brazos - Por favor, venga conmigo.

Keith le dirigió a Katie una sonrisa maliciosa y siguió al trabajador a una oficina.

\- Esperará aquí al señor Gilbertson, él se encargará de su situación- Keith asintió y el asistente volvió a su negocio. Katie se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa, mientras que Keith se paró frente a la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos, molestando a Katie mientras ella golpeaba su pie en el suelo.

-¿Sabes? no soy venenosa.

Keith se rió entre dientes.

-Bueno, prefiero no arriesgarme.

Katie puso los ojos en blanco y miró todos los premios que había recibido el Sr. Gilbertson, la mayoría por cosas estúpidas como: _La mayoría de los inmigrantes ilegales atrapados_. Honestamente, el tipo parecía el mayor idiota imaginable. Tal vez incluso más grande que Keith. Katie reflexionó sobre eso en su cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta y Keith se volteó para encontrar a un hombre de piel pálida parado al otro lado de la puerta de vidrio. Sus ojos azules miraron a los morados de Keith. Le hizo un gesto a Keith para que se alejara de la puerta, y Keith hizo lo que se le pidió (milagrosamente).

-Hola, soy el señor Gilbertson- el hombre de mediana edad entró con un archivo en la mano- Debes ser Katherine y tú debes ser Keith. Lo siento por la espera, hoy es un día de locos.

Keith comenzó a abrir la boca y Katie supo que se iba a arrepentir de inmediato.

-Por supuesto, entendemos, y no puedo decirle lo mucho que apreciamos que nos haya visto en tan poco tiempo.

 _"Vaya, está bien. No es lo que esperaba, pero bueno, está jugando bien. Puede ser más amable de lo que creí"_ pensó Katie.

-Bueno - el Sr. Gilbertson suspiró cuando comenzó a leer el archivo de la "pareja" mientras simultáneamente hacía ruidos extraños, lo que provocó que Keith y Katie se miraran con desconfianza - Entonces, tengo una pregunta para ustedes. ¿Están cometiendo un fraude para evitar su deportación y así poder mantener su posición como Comandante en Jefe en la base de la _NASA_ en _Texas_?

Katie entrecerró los ojos ante la acusación y Keith le dio las gracias mentalmente por no hacerlos parecer sospechosos.

\- Eso es ridículo, ¿dónde escuchó eso? - cuestionó Keith de forma divertida.

Gilbertson se recostó en su silla y comenzó a buscar en una hoja de papel.

\- Tuvimos una sugerencia telefónica esta tarde de un hombre llamado...

\- ¿Sería Lotor? - trató de adivinar Keith.

\- ... Lo..tor - afirmó el señor Gilbertson.

Keith negó con la cabeza en falsa decepción. Katie supo que en realidad era rabia.

\- Lotor. Pobre Lotor. Lo siento mucho, Lotor no es más que un ex empleado descontento, y me disculpo- Katie dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y le agradeció a las estrellas de la suerte que Keith no dijo nada grosero. Pero se mordió la lengua cuando este comenzó a hablar de nuevo- Pero sabemos que usted está increíblemente ocupado con una multitud de ladrones y agricultores por atender. Si nos da nuestra próxima cita para solucionar todo este asunto, seguiremos nuestro camino.

Katie suspiró decepcionada ante el comentario, su odio por aquel idiota se hizo aún más grande.

El Sr. Gilbertson, por suerte, se echó a reír, como si estuviese acostumbrado a todo eso.

\- Sr. Kogane, por favor- Le indicó a Keith que se sentara, este obedeció. El Sr. Gilbertson habló de nuevo- Permítanme explicarle el proceso que está a punto de desarrollarse. El primer paso será una entrevista programada. Los pondré a cada uno en una habitación y les haré todas las preguntas que una pareja real sabría responder a la perfección. Paso dos: profundizo más. Busco sus registros telefónicos. Hablo con sus vecinos, entrevisto a sus compañeros de trabajo. Si no coinciden en todos los puntos, tú serás deportado indefinidamente. Y tú, jovencita, habrás cometido un delito penal punible con una multa de $ 250,000 dólares y cinco años en una prisión federal- Katie vio por la puerta como una mujer era llevada por la policía, gritando y tratando de escapar. Luego se volvió hacia el señor Gilbertson cuando él la llamó - Entonces... Katherine... ¿quieres hablar conmigo?- Katie negó con la cabeza de manera titubeante y tímida, preguntándose que debía hacer. El señor Gilbertson, sabiendo que ella estaba a punto de romperse, decidió molestarla un poco -¿No? -Entonces Katie asintió, haciendo que Gilbertson sonriera un poco - ¿Sí?

-La verdad es... Sr. Gilbertson... que Keith y yo no debíamos enamorarnos, pero lo hicimos- Katie se volvió y sonrió a Keith con amor fingido, él le tomó la mano y la acarició con suavidad. Sin embargo, Katie lo pellizcó con fuerza, haciendo que Keith gimiera y soltara su mano- No pudimos contarle a nadie en nuestro trabajo por mi nuevo ascenso programado.

Katie miró a Keith, sonriéndole con picardía, Keith le devolvió una sonrisa de labios apretados, arrugando la nariz de manera burlona, pero en realidad, estaba luchando para no alcanzar la garganta de Katie.

-¿Ascenso? - cuestionó Gilbertson y Katie asintió.

\- Sí. Nosotros... ambos pensamos que sería muy inapropiado que me ascendieran a Comandante...

-Comandante. Mmhmm- comentó Keith mientras asentía, planeando en silencio la desaparición de Katie.

-...Sería inapropiado si nosotros estábamos, usted sabe.

-Así que... - comenzó el Sr. Gilbertson, hojeando algunas páginas- ¿Les contaron a sus padres acerca de su amor secreto?

Keith negó con la cabeza.

\- Imposible, mis padres están muertos, tengo un hermano, pero ni siquiera sé dónde está... Entonces...

Katie miró a Keith con curiosidad, preguntándose por qué nunca dijo nada sobre que sus padres estaban muertos.

Gilbertson se rió con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué, tus padres también están muertos?- preguntó mientras señalaba a Katie. Ella negó con la cabeza y Keith comenzó a responder por ella.

-Oh, no, los suyos están muy vivos.

-Mucho... Muy vivos.

-Mucho. Nosotros, ah... Bueno, íbamos a decirles este fin de semana, es el cumpleaños número 90 de _Abue_ y toda la familia se va a reunir- Katie se volvió hacia Keith, sorprendida de que él realmente la hubiese escuchado y de que lo recordara- Pensamos que sería una agradable sorpresa.

\- ¿Y en dónde se llevará a cabo esta sorpresa?- cuestionó Gilbertson. Keith sonrió.

-En la casa de los padres de _Katie_.

Katie casi dejó de funcionar, esa era la primera vez en cinco años en que Keith usaba su apodo. Desde que se conocieron, Keith la llamaba Katherine, a pesar de que todos en la oficina se referían a ella como Katie.

-¿Y donde se encuentra la casa de sus padres?

Keith se calló, él no sabía dónde estaba la casa.

-¿Por qué estoy hablando yo todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué no le dices tú dónde está, _cariño_? Es tu casa, después de todo - se liberó. Katie se rió "con amor" y miró al Sr. Gilbertson.

- _Sitka_.

- _Sitka_ \- repitió Keith tratando de ubicar aquel lugar.

- _Alaska_ \- reafirmó Katie.

-¿Alaskaaaaah? - los ojos de Keith estaban casi desorbitados, miró a Katie confundido, ella lo ignoró y miró al señor Gilbertson directamente, este disfrutaba de la escena que el par estaba protagonizando.

-¿Van a ir a _Alaska_ este fin de semana?

Katie asintió con la cabeza. Keith todavía estaba preocupado por la nueva información.

-Sí, nos vamos a _Alaska_...a _Alaska_. De ahí es de donde viene _mi pequeña Katie_.

Keith agarró la mano de Katie y la apretó con fuerza, haciendo que ella contuviera un grito. La castaña sonrió a Keith arrugando la nariz, mientras él hacía lo mismo, intentaban actuar de manera tierna con el otro, pero estaban muy cerca de matarse entre ellos.

La 'pareja' se dirigió al Sr. Gilbertson y se prepararon para escuchar lo que él tenía que decir.

-Bien, muy bien, los veré a los dos a las 11:00 de la mañana del lunes para su entrevista programada, y más vale que sus respuestas coincidan.

Katie y Keith se pusieron de pie, Katie tomó el _post-it_ ofrecido con la fecha de la cita escrita con una letra descuidada. Ella sonrió y le dio las gracias al hombre, mientras que Keith recibió una llamada telefónica y comenzó a hablar con una voz desagradable, solo le dio al Sr. Gilbertson un asentimiento con la cabeza antes de salir de la oficina.

Después de otro recordatorio de que él estaría observandolos, Keith y Katie salieron del edificio. Keith acababa de terminar su llamada y ya estaba empezando a ladrar órdenes.

\- Bien... entonces, lo que va a pasar es que vamos a ir a _Alaska._ Fingiremos que somos novio y novia, le dirás a tus padres que estamos comprometidos... - Katie miró el gran edificio del _USCIS_ y trató de calmar su corazón palpitante, solo para volver a escuchar a Keith actuando como idiota- Busca un vuelo en primera clase- Keith continuaba divagando mientras mantenía la vista en su teléfono, pero se detuvo cuando Katie habló.

-Disculpa, Keith, ¿pero no estabas en esa habitación?

Keith levantó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, lo que dijiste acerca de ser ascendida. Genia, genia, cayó por completo.

Katie se cruzó de brazos.

-Hablaba en serio -Keith suspiró pero dejó que Katie continuara- Estoy enfrentándome a una multa de $ 250,000 y cinco años en la cárcel, eso cambia mucho las cosas.

Keith negó con la cabeza.

-¿Promoverte a comandante? No, de ninguna manera.

Katie se burló.

-Entonces lo dejo y estás jodido. Adiós Keith, fue bueno conocerte- Katie se dio la vuelta y continuó con su camino, sus zapatos sonando fuertemente contra el cemento y su cabello balanceandose de un lado a otro. Keith dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

\- ¡Katherine, Katherine! Bien, bien, te haré comandante- Katie se detuvo- Por el fin de semana en Alaska y la entrevista, te haré comandante ¿Feliz?

Katie se volvió para encontrar a un Keith que parecía resignado.

-Seré Comandante inmediatamente, no después de dos años.

Keith suspiró por enésima vez ese día.

-Bien.

Katie estaba aturdida por dentro, pero necesitaba aprovechar la situación.

-Enviarás mis planos a Bergen y Malloy.

Keith miró a Katie con incredulidad y ella sonrió.

\- Bien, ¿algún otro deseo, _Su Majestad_? - preguntó Keith de manera sarcástica.

Katie sonrió.

\- Sí, en realidad. Le contaré a mi familia sobre nuestro compromiso cuando quiera y como yo quiera.

Keith asintió, molesto.

-¿Hecho? - volvió a preguntar.

Katie frunció la nariz.

-No, ahora pidemelo amablemente.

Keith frunció el ceño.

-Te pido amablemente, ¿qué?

Katie se cruzó de brazos.

-Pídeme amablemente que me case contigo, Keith.

Keith alzó sus manos en el aire.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso?

Katie sonrió diabólicamente.

-Ya me escuchaste, Keith. Arrodillate.

Keith se quejó en voz baja, lanzando palabras incoherentes, pero Katie estaba segura de que había dicho algunas maldiciones. Finalmente, Keith se arrodilló y miró a Katie de nuevo.

-¿Así está bien para ti?

Katie sonrió.

-Oh, es perfecto.

-Ok. Uh, ¿Te casarías conmigo?- preguntó Keith despreocupadamente, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Katie puso los ojos en blanco.

-No. Dilo como si fuese en serio, Keith.

Keith se rió sarcásticamente y miró el concreto antes de mirar hacia arriba.

-¿Katherine?

-¿Sí, Keith?

\- _Dulce y hermosa Katherine..._

-Te escucho.

\- ¿Podrías, por favor, ser tan amable de casarte conmigo? - Katie se encogió de hombros y fingió pensar la respuesta.

\- No aprecio el sarcasmo, pero lo haré. Nos vemos en el aeropuerto mañana- dijo la castaña dándose la vuelta de inmediato, dejando a Keith solo sobre una rodilla.

Kogane miró alrededor de la acera y agradeció que no lo estuviera mirando.

Comenzó a levantarse y accidentalmente alguien lo empujó, provocando que cayera. Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a quitarse la tierra de la ropa. Keith levantó la cabeza y observó a Katie irse con una pequeña sonrisa. Él también sonrió al tener su vista en un punto fijo.

-Ya veo por qué Lotor hacía esto todo el tiempo - murmuró.

Katie se dio la vuelta, haciéndo reír a Keith.

-¡Te quiero, _pastelillo_! - gritó Keith de manera burlona.

Katie puso los ojos en blanco.


	5. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente, los dos finalmente estaban en el avión, por lo que Katie decidió comenzar a revisar las preguntas que Gilbertson les dio a estudiar.

-Bien, el lado positivo es que ya sé todas estas preguntas sobre ti. La mala noticia es que tienes tres días para aprender todo esto sobre mí - dijo Katie mientras leía las preguntas, agradecida de no tener que aprender más sobre el idiota que estaba a su lado. Dirigió su vista a la pequeña televisión del avión con _Dr. Strange_ transmitiendose.

-Dame eso- ordenó Keith mientras le quitaba la carpeta a Katie, contento porque finalmente tenía algo que hacer en el avión. Keith pasó las páginas mientras repasaba las palabras- ¿Conoces todas las respuestas a estas preguntas sobre mí?

Katie asintió, levantándose y acercándose al rostro de Keith, quedando a escasos centímetros, sonriéndole de forma escalofriante.

\- Asusta, ¿no es así?

Keith se apartó de Pidge y sonrió.

\- Lo que da miedo es ese enorme grano en tu frente.

Katie puso los ojos en blanco y puso algo de espacio entre los dos mientras Keith continuaba leyendo.

-¿Cuáles son las cosas que odio?

Katie se puso cómoda y comenzó a hacer una lista de cosas con dedos.

-Almendras, emociones humanas, sushi, _Steven Yeun_ , niños felices...

-Eres hilarante. Aquí tienes una buena pregunta, ¿tengo cicatrices?

Katie miró por la ventana.

-Tienes una en tu abdomen.

Keith levantó una ceja.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Katie se encogió de hombros.

-En una ocasión te vi cambiando tu ropa, y estoy bastante segura de que tienes un tatuaje.

-Oh, ¿estás bastante segura?

Katie asintió.

-El año pasado, tu dermatólogo llamó y me preguntó por tu cita de láser _Q-Switch_ , elimina los tatuajes, pero cancelaste la cita, así que lo conservas- Keith asintió sarcásticamente- ¿Qué es? ¿Armas? ¿Caligrafía japonesa? ¿Alambre de púas? - Keith puso los ojos en blanco y no dijo nada- Sabes, es emocionante para mí experimentarte así.

-También te amo, tonta.

Katie volvió a ver al _Doctor Strange_ mientras el piloto hablaba por los altavoces.

-Señoras y señores, abrochense los cinturones de seguridad. Estamos comenzando nuestro descenso en _Juneau_.

Keith dejó la carpeta y comenzó a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿ _Juneau_? Pensé que íbamos a _Sitka_.

Katie se puso el cinturón de seguridad y, al mismo tiempo, puso los ojos en blanco.

-Iremos a _Sitka._

-¿Cómo llegaremos a Sitka? -preguntó Keith desesperado.

Katie solo sonrió maliciosamente.

-Ya verás.

Llegó la hora de subir a un avión pequeño.

-Te odio en muchos niveles.

Katie se echó a reír cuando Keith trató de evitar vomitar en el avión tembloroso. Salieron de _Juneau_ en un avión pequeño ya que era la única forma de llegar a _Sitka_ , lo que a Keith no le gustaba en absoluto, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando aterrizaron, Katie miró por la ventana, encontrando a su madre y su abuela saltando arriba y abajo con una cartulina que decía: _BIENVENIDA A CASA, PIDGE_ , haciéndola reevaluar el hecho de haber llevado a Keith con ella para que conociera a sus padres.

-Bien, aquí vamos - trató de darse ánimos.

Se volvió para mirar a Keith, quien, desafortunadamente, vomitó en una bolsa de papel en el camino y estaba llenando su boca con mentas. Katie se burló y sonrió ante las payasadas de Keith mientras bajaban del avión.

Finalmente lo lograron y, al momento en que Katie salió, pudo escuchar a su madre gritar su nombre.

Katie sonrió, saludando a su madre y su abuela, ignorando a Keith mientras él luchaba por bajar las escaleras y rogaba que le prestara atención.

Katie sonrió cuando se acercó a abrazar a su abuela y a su madre al mismo tiempo.

-¡Te extrañamos mucho! - Katie se echó a reír al sentir que el agarre de su madre se apretaba. Katie se alejó poco a poco.

-¿Dónde está papá? ¿Y Matt?

La mamá de Katie se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, se quedaron en casa, preparando algunas cosas para tu llegada.

Katie asintió con comprensión, sin embargo, podían ver la tristeza en sus ojos.  
Para animarla, su abuela comenzó de nuevo.

-Bueno, basta de charlar, ¿dónde está _tu chico_?

Katie se dio la vuelta y buscó con la mirada a Keith, encontrandolo mientras sacaba el equipaje de un carrito.

-Ahí está.

Las dos mujeres mayores giraron sus cabezas para tener una vista perfecta de los músculos de la espalda de Keith tensándose cuando cargó la maleta de Katie. Las dos mujeres prácticamente estaban babeando.

-Creo que _hombre_ es una palabra _mucho_ mejor- susurró la abuela. Katie puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario y llamó a Keith.

-Se amable - susurró a Keith al tenerlo cerca, el asintió algo resignado a las órdenes.

-Keith, esta es mi madre Colleen.

Keith sonrió a Colleen, pero se sorprendió cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él para darle un abrazo.

-Un placer conocerte - dijo Colleen mientras lo abrazaba. Keith se rió nerviosamente pero respondió amablemente.

-El placer es todo mío.

Katie sonrió y comenzó a presentar a su abuela.

-Y esta es mi abuela Annie.

Keith asintió y sonrió.

-Bueno, ¡hola! Ahora, ¿prefieres que te llamen Keith o el ' _Demonio del Diablo_ '? Lo hemos escuchado en ambos sentidos. En realidad, lo hemos escuchado de muchas maneras.

La sonrisa de Keith se convirtió en una ceja levantada y miró a Katie, que estaba mirando a su abuela. Pero pronto Colleen intervino para salvar el día.

-Ella está bromeando.

Los ojos de Keith se iluminaron y sonrieron de nuevo.

-¡Oh! Oh, está bien- Keith se echó a reír, pero seguía mirando a Katie, que estaba tímidamente sonriendo- Bueno, gracias por permitirme ser parte de este fin de semana.

Luego, Grammy comenzó a hablar de nuevo con la misma gran sonrisa.

-Oh, de nada, estamos encantados de estár con ustedes, ahora, llevémoslos al fuerte.

Keith, con falsa emoción, gritó.

-¡Está bien! - pero al segundo, se dió la vuelta, mirando a Katie- _"¿demonio del diablo?"_

Katie se limitó a encogerse de hombros y siguió a su madre y su abuela hasta la camioneta, dejando atrás a Keith.

De camino al muelle, Keith admiró el verde oscuro de los árboles que bordeaban el camino a la ciudad cuando, de repente, fueron reemplazados por muchas tiendas. Pero algo era raro en las tiendas, todas incluían el nombre Holt.

 _Holt Photography, The Holt Collection, Holt Parcel and Post, Holt General Shop ..._

Keith luego miró la bolsa de Katie y vio que tenía una etiqueta: _K. Holt_. Miró a su "prometida" y suavemente susurró su nombre.

-Katherine.

Ella siguió mirando por la ventana, distraída.

-¡Katherine!

Ella todavía no lo escuchó, así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer: picar su costilla. Ella gimió y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué?

Keith señaló al exterior.

-No me contaste nada sobre todos los negocios familiares, _bebé._

Katie sonrió torpemente y se encogió de hombros.

-Ella solo estaba siendo modesta, querido -respondió la abuela de Katie.

-Oh.

Muy pronto, llegaron al muelle y se estacionaron cerca del agua. Keith miró a Katie con curiosidad.

-¿Se supone que nos dirigimos hacia nuestro hotel?- preguntó Keith a Katie.

Colleen escuchó por casualidad y respondió por su hija.

-Oh, cancelé su reservación, la familia no se queda en el hotel, se quedarán en nuestra casa.

Keith se volvió y sonrió a la amable mujer a pesar de estár gritando internamente.

-¡Genial! ¡Genial! - trató de sonreír, luego se acercó a Katie, tomando su mano con confusión -¡¿Qué?!

-Confía en mí, traté de hablar con ellos para que nos dejaran en el hotel, pero no lo logré, así que solo intenta lidiar con esto.

Keith gimió cuando Katie comenzó a seguir a su madre hasta el muelle.

-Vamos, _bebé_ , no tenemos todo el día.

Keith resopló ante el comentario de Katie y comenzó a llevar el equipaje detrás, casi cayendo cuando se atascó con la grava. Finalmente, llegaron al bote y comenzaron a bajar el equipaje. Katie miró a Keith, quien acababa de llegar al final de las escaleras.

-Vamos- animó a Katie. Ella negó con la cabeza y Keith se echó a reír- _Nena_ , tú eres la que vivió aquí durante años.

\- Rara vez llegaba al muelle, odiaba la escalera - susurró Colleen a Keith.

Keith fingió darle a su 'prometida' una mirada de empatía, pero en realidad estaba luchando para no reírse.

-Está bien, _bebé_ , te voy a ayudar- Keith se acercó a la escalera y la observó mientras comenzaba a bajar- Te vez bien- luchó por no reírse y casi se ahoga cuando Katie lucha por encontrar el siguiente escalón - Tómate tu tiempo.

-Cállate - gruñó Katie.

Katie estaba a solo dos pasos del muelle flotante y su trasero estaba al alcance de la mano, así que, por supuesto, Keith se aprovechó.

-Sólo te voy a echar una mano aquí.

Extendió su mano y agarró sin vergüenza el trasero de Katie, haciendo que ella se detuviera y respirara profundamente.

-Quita tu mano de ahí - siseó con molestia.

Keith se rió y la soltó, fingiendo rendirse levantando las manos. Finalmente, Katie llegó al final y Keith se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Felicidades, tengo cien años.

Katie lo miró y le dio un puñetazo en el costado, haciéndolo reír burlonamente mientras se acercaban al bote.

En el viaje, Keith se quedó mirando las aguas abiertas y percibió el sonido tranquilo de las olas rompiendo en las rocas, pero de repente, Colleen, quien estaba pilotando el bote, señaló al borde del agua.

-Estamos en casa.

Los ojos de Keith se ensancharon mientras estudiaba la enorme mansión de tres pisos que Colleen había señalado.

-¿Ese es tu hogar?

Katie volvió a mirar la cara sorprendida de su jefe, disfrutando de aquello con burla.  
Finalmente llegaron al muelle y caminaron hacia la casa.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que eras pobre?

Katie puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nunca te dije que era pobre.

Keith se volvió.

-Nunca me dijiste que eras rica.

Katie dio una patada a una roca pequeña del camino.

-No soy rica, mis padres son ricos.

Keith puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eso es algo que solo dicen los ricos.

Cuando Keith se dio la vuelta, vio a un grupo de hombres saludar a Katie.

-¡Oye, Katie! ¡Bienvenida a casa, _linda_!

-Uh, ¡hola! - respondió Katie confundida, luego se volvió hacia su madre -Mamá, ¿qué es esto?

Colleen sonrió maliciosamente.

-Nada, solo una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, ¿es un crimen?

-Solo 50 de nuestros amigos y vecinos más cercanos, y todos estamos emocionados de volver a verte. Vamos. Vamos - comentó _Abue._

 _Abue_ insistió mientras continuaba caminando, Keith luego se volvió hacia Katie.

-¿Una fiesta?

Katie suspiró.

-Supongo que sí, ahora vamos, mi abuela se está moviendo más rápido que tú.

Keith gruñó y siguió caminando, arrastrando su pesada maleta hacia la puerta.

Una vez dentro, guardaron sus cosas y comenzaron a presentarse ante los invitados de la fiesta. Después de unos minutos de presentaciones, Keith susurró al oído de Katie.

-¿Cómo es que nunca me dijiste que eras una especie de _Kennedy_ de _Alaska_?

Katie se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento, estuvimos un poco ocupados hablando de ti en los últimos cinco años.

Antes de que Keith pudiera escupir algo, un hombre de mediana edad con cabello blanco interrumpió su conversación para darle a Katie un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Ahí está mi niña!

Keith estaba un poco confundido hasta que Katie envolvió sus brazos alrededor del hombre.

-Hola papá.

Los dos se abrazaron un poco antes de soltarse y Keith todavía no veía bien al hombre. Katie también se dio cuenta de esto y le dio vuelta a su padre.

-Papá, él es...

-Keith - el padre de Katie la interrumpió

-Sr. Holt.

Los dos estrecharon la mano del otro, haciendo que Katie se parara allí como una idiota.

-Uh ... ¿Qué?

Keith sonrió mientras miraba a Katie.

-Yo fui el mentor de Keith cuando estaba en el campo de entrenamiento. ¿Todavía eres un imbécil?- los ojos de Katie se abrieron ante el comentario de su padre, pero no pudo decir nada antes de Keith.

-¿Todavía está destruyendo los sueños de los cadetes?

Katie se interpuso entre los dos y comenzó a jalar a Keith lejos de su padre.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? - susurró Katie al oído de Keith.

-Shiro está aquí -anunció Sam antes de irse, haciendo que las mandíbulas de ambos jovenes cayeran al mismo tiempo.

-¡De ninguna manera! - gimieron ambos aún incrédulos.

\- ¡Vamos! ¿Cómo lo conoces?

Keith puso los ojos en blanco por la pregunta de Katie.

-Soy su hermano.

Katie se quedó boquiabierta y sonrió con nostalgia.

-¿Eres _Mullet_?- Keith puso los ojos en blanco y asintió - Oh, Dios mío, eras de lo más lindo cuando eras adolescente, debiste conservar tu corte- Katie alcanzó el cabello de Keith, todavía era largo, pero mucho más corto que cuando era adolescente.

-Está bien, Pidge, ¿podrías dejar de admirar el cabello de mi hermano y abrazarme?

Los dos se congelaron y se giraron para mirar a Shiro, quien estaba apoyado en la puerta con una sonrisa. Pidge chilló y saltó para darle un abrazo a Shiro y él se rió.

-También es un placer verte, Pidge- los ojos de Shiro luego encontraron a su hermano y dejaron ir a Katie - Ven aquí, _Mullet._

Keith trató de huir, pero Shiro lo atrapó de todos modos y le dio a Keith un _nookie_. Keith lo empujó y trató de arreglar su cabello.

-Te odio.

Shiro comenzó a reir.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-No iba a perder la oportunidad de ver a la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo y, desde que escuché que mi hermano venía contigo, no podía perder la oportunidad de verlos a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Katie sonrió.

-Sé que es porque Allura te hizo venir.

Shiro negó con la cabeza.

-Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Allura no es mi jefe.

-Oh, ¡hey, Allura! - exclamó Katie, pero Shiro solo negó con la cabeza.

-Solo estás tratando de meterte conmigo, ella no está... ¡Hey, Allura!

De repente, una chica de ojos azules y piel bronceada entró por detrás de Shiro, con su cabello blanco suelto detrás de ella.

\- ¡Katie! - exclamó Allura emocionada, abrazando a la chica con fuerza- ¡Te extrañé mucho!

Shiro respiró visiblemente aliviado. Katie se rió y soltó de los brazos de Allura.

-Keith, esta es mi prima, Allura.

Keith sonrió y le extendió la mano.

-Un placer conocerte.

Allura miró su mano, la ignoró y el dió un abrazo.

-Encantada de conocerte también.

Keith, aunque todavía muy incómodo con los abrazos, la abrazó y la soltó rápidamente. Allura luego se dio la vuelta y agarró la mano de Shiro.

-¡Vamos, Shiro! ¡Creo que vi a Hunk!

Shiro se rió entre dientes cuando prácticamente fue arrastrado por su novia.

Katie también se rió entre dientes de Shiro y se volvió hacia su jefe.

-¿Cuándo vas a decirles que estamos comprometidos?

Katie miró a su alrededor y suspiró.

-Elegiré el momento correcto.

-¿ _Pidgeon_?

Katie se dio la vuelta y sonrió ampliamente al ver al emisor de la voz.

-¡Matty!

Katie corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza, ambos hermanos riendo mientras se abrazaban.

-Escuché que tienes un novio - dijo Matt mientras se soltaban, haciendo que Katie pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-Sí. ¿Keith?

Keith se acercó a Matt, le estrechó la mano y finalmente pudo estudiar su rostro, reconociendolo de inmediato.

-Matthew Holt.

Matt sonrió

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, comandante Kogane.

Katie resopló de nuevo.

-¿Tú también lo conoces?

Matt se volvió hacia su hermana.

-Hace dos años fuimos a una misión. ¿Cómo es que no lo sabías?

-No se me permite saber nada de las misiones de Keith.

Matt asintió y luego se excusó y dejó a los dos a su suerte. Katie y Keith se separaron de alguna manera y Katie se topó con su padre otra vez.

-Hey pa...

-¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí?- interrumpió Sam con dureza mientras miraba a su hija.

-¿Disculpa?

Sam negó con la cabeza.

-¿Apareciste aquí después de cinco años, con este hombre que odiabas y que ahora es tu novio?

-Acabamos de llegar. ¿Podemos esperar tres minutos antes de lanzar todo al fregadero?

-Nunca te imaginé como una chica que s _e_ _acuesta_ hasta conseguir lo que quiere- Katie tuvo que contener un montón de palabras inapropiadas. ¿Qué estaba diciendo su padre?¿Qué clase de personas creía que eran Keith y ella?

-En realidad, te haré saber que ese hombre de allá es uno de los Comandantes más respetados de la _NASA_.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es tu boleto de ascenso.

Katie negó con la cabeza.

-No, papá, él no es mi boleto de ascenso. Es mi prometido.

Sam se quedó rígido.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Katie se cruzó de brazos.

-Me escuchaste. Me voy a casar.


	6. Chapter 5

En el otro lado de la casa, Keith estaba caminando y se encontró con una camarera con un plato de entremesas que se dirigía hacia él. Intentó escapar, pero tenía que pasar por ella de todos modos.

-Hola. ¿Te gustarían algunas entremesas?

Keith negó con la cabeza.

-No, muchas gracias.

Sin embargo, la camarera insistió.

-Es una tradición- Ella comenzó a recoger un pequeño rollo de sushi y Keith se negó nuevamente. De repente, la camarera se lo metió en la boca y Keith, desafortunadamente, tuvo que fingir que le gustaba.

La camarera se limitó a mirar a Keith mientras él trataba de comer, y a pesar de su cara muy bonita, Keith se sentía _extremadamente_ incómodo. De repente, pudieron escuchar la voz de Katie desde la sala de estar.

-Señoras y señores, tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer. Keith y yo nos vamos a casar.

Keith en ese momento escupió su comida.

-Lo siento mucho- comentó al ver que la comida masticada estaba en la blusa de la camarera.

-Está bien. Es para lavar y usar.

Después de que Keith se limpió la boca, escuchó que Katie lo llamaba a gritos.

-¿Keith? ¿Dónde estás? -Keith se asomó por una esquina y miró a Katie con curiosidad- Ahí está - exclamó sonriéndole y pidiéndole que se acercara. Keith sonrió tímidamente y comenzó a acercarse al centro de la sala, sonriendo todo el camino.

-¡Felicidades!- gritó alguien desde la multitud, Keith sonrió y ambos agradecieron. Keith agarró las manos de Katie y la acercó a él.

-Podrías haberme advertido.

Katie sonrió amorosamente a Keith.

-Bueno, yo tampoco planeé esto.

Los dos se quedaron en el medio por un tiempo más hasta que abrieron el champán y comenzaron a celebrar. Katie tomó una copa de champán de la misma camarera de antes y sonrió.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Natalia.

La camarera sonrió y se alejó, pero no antes de mirar a Keith un poco más. Keith le sonrió torpemente hasta que ella se fue. El chico escuchó algunas risas a su lado y vio a Katie riendo.

-¡A ella le _guuuuustas_!

Keith puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ella me asusta, Katie.

Katie solo se rió un poco más hasta que vio un familiar par de ojos azules que se acercaban.

-Katherine. Hola.

Los ojos de Katie se agrandaron.

-¿Lance? Oh, Dios mío. Oye, hola. ¡ _Wow_!

Katie lo alcanzó y lo abrazó con fuerza, dándole a Keith tiempo para estudiar al hombre. Probablemente tenía alrededor de su edad. Aunque era más alto que él. Tenía la piel bronceada y el cabello castaño, haciendo un bonito contraste con sus ojos azules. Era innegablemente guapo y a Keith _no_ le agradaba _ni un poco_.

Katie soltó al chico y comenzó a hacer preguntas.

-¿Cómo estás? No sabía que ibas a estar aquí.

Lance se rió entre dientes.

-Bueno, tu madre quería que fuera una sorpresa. Así que... ¡sorpresa!

Katie sonrió y luego Keith se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, ganando la atención de los dos.

Katie de repente recordó la existencia de su futuro esposo y abrió los ojos.

-Oh, Dios. Keith, él es mi _ex_...

-Hola. Soy Lance.

Keith sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

-Encantado de conocerte.

Lance era completamente educado y respetuoso, Keith lo admitía, pero por alguna razón desconocida, no le gustaba el hecho de que el moreno y Katie fueran tan unidos, especialmente porque eran ex novios.

-Bueno, felicidades, chicos. ¿Entonces me perdí la historia?

Katie y Keith se miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué... historia?

Lance puso los ojos en blanco.

-Acerca de la propuesta de matrimonio.

Lance miró a Keith con cara de "duh". Keith se dio cuenta repentinamente de que él y Katie no habían pensado en una historia para contarle a la familia.

-¡Oh! La propuesta de un hombre dice mucho sobre su personalidad.

Keith asintió y comenzó a maldecir su lugar en la vida.

-En realidad me encantaría escuchar la historia, Keith. ¿Nos lo contarías? - cuestionó Colleen sosteniendo una copa de _champagne_.

Keith comenzó a pensar historias en su mente, pero nada venía a su cabeza.

-En realidad, a Katherine, le _encanta_ contar esa historia, así que dejaré que se las cuente ella.

Keith sonrió cuando pasó al lado de Katie y se sentó junto a Shiro, observando atentamente a su prometida.

-Wow. ¿Cómo empezar? Wow... uh... Entonces, Keith y yo íbamos a celebrar nuestro primer aniversario juntos y me di cuenta de que estaba extremadamente nervioso. Sus manos estaban sudorosas y todo eso, además mencionaba querer tener una familia muchas veces.

Shiro se rió entre dientes.

-Suena igual que tú.

Keith se volvió y miró a su hermano mientras Pidge continuaba.

-E íbamos a ir de excursión. Tenía algunas sospechas porque vi una caja de terciopelo encima de la cama- Todo el público se echó a reír- Así que una vez que llegamos allí, toda la cabaña estaba decorada.

-Normalmente- Keith intervino antes de que Katie dijera algo de lo que se arrepentiría- Sí. Decorada con normalidad, nada excesivo. Quiero decir, no quería que ella pensara que estaba esforzándome demasiado. Sé que a Katherine no le gusta ese tipo de cosas.

-Pero a él si le gustan en secreto, así que a la mañana siguiente noté que Keith había desaparecido y en su lugar había una pequeña caja llena de fotos recortadas de nosotros y un montón de confeti cortado a mano en forma de corazón- Keith se volvió y comenzó a mirar a Katie de nuevo- Y una vez que el confeti se cayó por completo, vi un gran...

-Trozo de papel- Katie se volvió hacia Keith, que ni siquiera la estaba mirando, y miró a su cabello negro- No había anillo. Pero dentro de esa caja...- Keith se volvió hacia Katie- Debajo de toda esa mierda...-Katie le sonrió a Keith- Había una ficha con una hora y un lugar escritos. Le pedí que me encontrara en una pequeña cueva en el bosque.

-Y originalmente iba a deshacerme de él e ir de compras, porque en realidad había hecho eso en nuestra primera cita y terminó por asustarme- La multitud se rió mientras Katie continuaba- Así que entré en esa cueva e inicialmente no vi nada, estaba extremadamente oscuro. Finalmente, vi una pequeña luz al final de la cueva y la seguí. Y allí vi a Keith...

-De pie.

-Arrodillado.

-Como un hombre.

-Llorando como un bebé.

Keith miró a Katie con furia.

-Y una vez que finalmente aclaró su voz y quitó sus lágrimas, abrió la caja y dijo...

-"Katherine, ¿te casarías conmigo?" y ella dijo que sí. ¡El fin!- terminó Keith emocionado, dejando a Katie con una mirada dramática en su rostro. Toda la multitud habló entre ellos, Shiro aplaudiendo en la espalda de Keith.

-Nunca supe que eras tan romántico, hermano.

Allura se acercó a Katie mientras Keith hablaba con su hermano.

-Es un zorro.

Katie se volvió hacia Allura, quien estaba revisando a Keith mientras este hablaba con Shiro.

-¡Allura! ¡Ya tienes a Shiro! ¡No trates de robarme a _mi_ _hombre_!

Allura se rió entre dientes.

-Está bien, lo dejaré solo.

Katie asintió en agradecimiento hasta que escuchó la voz de Shiro.

-¡Eh! Vamos a ver un lindo beso de ustedes dos- Katie se congeló mientras miraba a Keith, quien casualmente estaba a su lado - ¡Dale un beso!

Keith comenzó a sonrojarse y, si Katie no estuviera haciendo lo mismo, habría pensado que era lindo.

-¡Vamos! - los alentó Colleen mientras bebía champagne.

Keith luego comenzó a sonrojarse más, sin creer que la propia madre de Katie los alentaría a besarse.

-Está bien, sí. Aquí vamos- Keith agarró la mano de Katie y besó el dorso

Todos gimieron y negaron con la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡Uno de verdad! - gritó Lance, haciendo a Keith aún más incómodo.

-Uh...

Miró a Katie, quien asintió.

-Sólo uno rápido - susurró la castaña dándole permiso.

Luego los dos se inclinaron y se dieron un rápido beso en los labios.

La multitud gimió de nuevo e instó a los dos a hacer un 'beso real'. Lance incluso llegó al punto de gritar nuevamente.

-¡Bésala en la boca como lo sintieras en serio!

Katie miró a Lance y Keith suspiró, mirando a Katie, quien asintió.

Keith luego la agarró por las caderas y se inclinó lentamente, en caso de que Katie quisiera retroceder, pero ella solo lo presionó e inclinó la cabeza. Ahora los dos se estaban besando en frente de toda la casa, todos alentándolos, y justo cuando iban a separarse, descubrieron que no podían. Katie levantó la mano para sujetar la mandíbula de Keith mientras los dos continuaban, haciendo que la multitud aplaudiera más fuerte. Luego finalmente tuvieron la fuerza para separarse, pero cuando se miraron, sintieron que algo se movía dentro de ellos. Y no les gustó. Pero al mismo tiempo les gustó.

Abue se levantó y abrazó a los dos.

-¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes, niños!- Los dos sonrieron torpemente mientras miraban al otro por un rato más - ¡Vamos a sacar más champagne!

Después de que todos se fueron, Katie y Keith siguieron a Colleen hasta su habitación. Keith y Katie entraron a la habitación después de Colleen y Abue, ambos observando la hermosa simplicidad de la misma.

-Wow es asombroso- exclamó Keith cuando entró. De verdad le gustaba.

-¡Aquí está la cama!- Exclamó Abue señalando la enorme cama tamaño _King_ , haciendo que Katie se riera de lo emocionada que estaba su abuela.

-Wow. Excelente cama, abuela. Bueno, supongo que iré a buscar mi antigua habitación.

Antes de que Katie pudiera llegar demasiado lejos, Colleen agarró su mano.

-No nos hacemos ilusiones de que ustedes dos no duermen en la misma cama- Colleen se echó a reír- Dormirás aquí con Keith.

Katie arrugó la nariz.

-Bueno, eso es genial porque nos encanta acurrucarnos. ¿No es cierto, _nena_?- Keith apareció de repente, sonriendo detrás de ella.

De repente, un destello de color rojo se dirigió directamente a la pierna de Keith.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿Eso es un gato?!

Keith saltó en el aire, tratando de alejarse. Katie, sin embargo, parecía muy emocionada.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es tan lindo! ¡Hola!- Katie se agachó y levantó al gato en sus brazos con mucho cuidado- ¿Quién es?

Keith miró al gato con los ojos muy abiertos, escondiéndose detrás de Katie. Colleen agarró al gato.

-Él es _R_ _ed_ , lo siento, Keith. Lo acabamos de rescatar y todavía está en entrenamiento. Lo siento.

Keith asintió y se alejó de Katie, ahora más cómodo con la distancia entre él y el gato.

-Aunque nunca dejamos salir a _Red_ \- comentó Annie - Las águilas se lo llevarían.

-Hay toallas y ropa de cama adicionales aquí si las necesitan- ofreció Colleen, pero luego Abue continuó hablando.

-Pero si hace frío durante la noche... usen esto- dijo mientras sacaba una manta esquimal con rojo, verde y marrón- Tiene poderes especiales.

Katie tomó la manta, la miró y luego se la entregó a Keith.

-¿Qué tipo de poderes especiales? - Preguntó Keith mientras la abría ligeramente para mirar el patrón.

Abue sonrió y habló con un tono divertido.

-La llamo la fabricante de bebés.

Keith de repente se calló y miró sorprendido a la astuta abuela. Katie agarró la manta y la dobló de nuevo.

-Bueno, vamos a tener mucho cuidado con eso- exclamó mientras la tiraba sobre una silla.

-Está bien, Annie, dejémoslos en paz. ¿De acuerdo?

Después de un rápido deseo de una buena noche (y algunos guiños), dejaron a los dos solos.

-¿Te dan miedo los gatos?- cuestionó Katie mientras sonreía burlonamente a Keith, él tartamudeó.

-Su tipo hizo esa horrible cicatriz- se defendió Keith al mencionar la cicatriz que Katie vio una vez en la que ella entró a la oficina mientras él se cambiaba de camisa.

-Tus ojos están cerrados, ¿verdad?- preguntó Katie desde el baño cuando Keith se tendió en el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Sí.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Katie de nuevo y Keith, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban abiertos, volvió a confirmar.

-Completamente.

Katie vaciló, pero apagó la luz del baño y se acercó corriendo a la cama. Y Keith, siendo el bastardo astuto que es, volvió la cabeza y alcanzó a verla.

Keith comenzó a reír por los pantalones cortos de _Captain America_ de Katie y la camiseta _Marvel_.

-¿Esa es la pijama que decidiste traer a Alaska?

Katie inhaló profundamente.

-Sí, porque iba a estar en mi propia habitación de hotel. No compartiendo una habitación en mi casa.

Keith asintió.

-Está bien - Katie de repente oyó una risita y puso los ojos en blanco- Pero en serio. ¿ _Capitán América_?- Katie suspiró.

-Cállate, como si tus pantalones de banana fueran mejores.

-De hecho, lo son.

-Keith.

-¿Sí?

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches... _Katie_.

Katie luego apagó la luz y puso sus lentes en la mesita de noche. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escuchó a Keith moverse constantemente y supo lo que le estaba causando su inquietud. Tomó un control remoto y presionó el botón de cerrar, lo que provocó que las cortinas de la ventana se cerraran y apagaran la luz.

-Gracias.


	7. Chapter 6

A la mañana siguiente, hubo un completo silencio, el único ruido proveniente de la habitación eran los silenciosos ronquidos de Katie. Las extremidades de Keith se extendieron por todo el piso y su camisa se levantó, mostrando un poco de sus abdominales esculpidos. Katie, sin embargo, estaba durmiendo completamente quieta en la posición exacta en la que se había quedado dormida. Hubo una paz total... hasta que sonó el teléfono de Keith.

El repulsivo timbre de su teléfono hizo que Keith se despertara de inmediato, disparándose desde su lugar en el suelo. Keith se incorporó y entrecerró los ojos ante la repentina luz. Una vez que escuchó que el teléfono sonaba por segunda vez, se puso de pie y trató de encontrarlo. Extendió los brazos a través de la cómoda, arrojando todo por todo el suelo. Keith se quedó helado cuando escuchó el fuerte choque de cosas cayendo por el suelo e hizo una mueca cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

Keith miró a Katie.

—Psst. Katherine— Katie se dio la vuelta ante la mención de su nombre, pero todavía estaba medio dormida. Keith lo intentó de nuevo— ¡Psst! ¡Katherine! ¡Katherine!— Katie solo murmuró en respuesta y Keith se tambaleó hacia ella, derribando algunas cosas de nuevo. Keith se inclinó justo al lado de la cara de Katie y susurró— ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?

Katie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bolsillo derecho — murmuró.

Keith se volvió y buscó su bolso de cuero negro, encontrándolo en la esquina de la habitación. Volvió a tropezar allí, haciendo que Katie gimiera y rodara alrededor de la cama. Keith finalmente lo logró y tomó su teléfono, respondiéndolo de inmediato.

—¡Hola, hola, hola! — murmuró Keith mientras luchaba por pararse— ¡Gutiérrez! ¡Oye! ¿Estás ahí?— Katie suspiró profundamente, arrastrando una almohada a su cabeza y cubriéndose los oídos mientras Keith seguía hablando en voz alta por teléfono — ¿Estás ahí? Mierda. ¡Hola! ¡Tengo un servicio horrible!— Keith luchó por ponerse unos zapatos y caminaba de puntillas, tratando de no tener los pies tan fríos del congelado piso de madera— Dame solo...

Katie, en ese momento, arrojó una almohada a la cabeza de Keith.

—Te lo juro por la mierda... SI NO TE CALLAS EN UN SEGUNDO...

—Espera un momento... — susurró Keith al teléfono ante la amenaza incompleta de Katie.

Keith cerró la puerta rápidamente y caminó de puntillas por las escaleras, hablando simultáneamente con Gutiérrez.

—Escucha, Anthony, sé que estás nervioso y lamento que sientas que te presiono para que hagas la entrevista de _CNN_ , pero... por supuesto. Quiero que seas feliz — Keith puso los ojos en blanco ante el ingeniero inmaduro, pero siguió caminando de puntillas hacia el patio trasero y susurrando al teléfono— Anthony. Anthony. Cálmate, ¿vale? Puedo llamarles. Puedo cancelar. Está bien.

De repente, una mancha de color rojo llamó la atención de Keith pero, por ahora, lo ignoró. Mientras continuaba tranquilizando a Anthony, el borrón rojo comenzó a acercarse y lanzar maullidos. Keith miró al gato.

—Siéntate— el gato hizo lo que se le dijo y Keith siguió mirándolo fijamente — ¡No! No tú, Anthony. Uh, en realidad creo que sería un error retroceder— el gato caminó justo enfrente de Keith y se detuvo justo a sus pies, Keith continuó hablando — Anthony, tu trabajo es genial y la gente merece saber acerca de este esfuerzo científico que ayudaste a lograr, y, ¿Quién mejor para explicarlo que la persona que lo diseñó?

De repente, Keith escuchó un chillido y miró a un árbol cercano. Allí encaramada había un águila con su ojo en el gato. Keith se quedó mirando al águila por un rato, luego al gato.

—Sí, Anthony. Tu trabajo fue realmente increíble y sin ti, la exploración espacial nunca sería la misma...— de repente, el águila comenzó a volar, dando vueltas alrededor de Keith, lo que llamó su atención — Sé que puedes hacer esto Anthony— el águila de comenzó a acercarse más y más a Keith, pero luego se dio cuenta de que su verdadera presa era el pequeño gato — Anthony, creo en ti... ¡Dame el gato! — El águila se abalanzó, recogió al gato con sus garras y comenzó a volar— Anthony, espera un segundo. Solo un segundo. ¡Dame el maldito gato!

Keith comenzó a correr con las manos en el aire. Keith luego arrojó su teléfono al águila, esta dejó caer a _Red_. Keith corrió con los brazos extendidos y atrapó al gato en sus brazos. Keith suspiró aliviado y corrió hacia su teléfono.

—Anthony, sí. Estoy aquí. Sólo quiero que lo pienses bien y cuando te decidas, llámame — Keith levantó la vista y vio al águila volando hacia ellos— ¡¿Qué demonios?! No, Anthony, todo está bien. Solo piénsalo— Keith comenzó a sonar sin aliento, especialmente porque seguía intentando escapar del águila— No dudes en llamarme— Keith comenzó a agacharse ya que el águila estaba cerca— ¡Mi teléfono está encendido todo el tiempo!— luego levantó su mano por reflejo y de repente sintió que su mano se vació.

Inmediatamente, Keith miró su mano, que ya no sostenía su teléfono, y luego volvió a mirar al águila, que ahora tenía su teléfono en sus garras.

—¿Qué diablos? ¡Dame mi teléfono!— Keith comenzó a correr detrás del ave y tuvo una idea— ¡Toma el gato! ¡Dame mi teléfono y toma al gato estúpido!

Keith luego comenzó a correr con las manos en alto, levantando al pequeño gatito hacia el cielo.

—¡Vamos! ¡Solo necesito mi teléfono de vuelta!

—Uh... ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

Keith se congeló en su lugar y se dio la vuelta para ver a Katie con una sudadera gris y un top burdeos rematado con una sonrisa.

—El... El águila vino y trató de tomar a Red. Luego lo salvé. Luego volvió y tomó mi teléfono.

Katie frunció el ceño y miró a Keith con curiosidad.

—¿Estás ebrio?

Keith negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Lo digo en serio. ¡Ese estúpido pájaro tomó mi teléfono y es mediante el que me comunico con Anthony!

Katie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Relájate. Pediremos otro teléfono. El mismo número. Mañana iremos a la ciudad a buscarlo.

Katie tranquilizó a Keith y él se calmó visiblemente.

—¿En serio? Oh... está bien— Keith miró al gato— Bueno, vete entonces— Soltó al felino y suspiró aliviado— Yo... odio... a los gatos.

Katie se rió entre dientes y metió las manos en los bolsillos exteriores de su sudadera.

—Tienes que ir a prepararte.

Keith gimió.

—¿Para qué?

Katie miró al interior de la casa.

—Vas a ir a la ciudad con Matt y los chicos. Dicen que tienen una gran sorpresa para ti.

Keith gimió de nuevo.

—No voy a ir.

—Sí irás.

—No. No lo haré.

—Sí lo harás.

—¡No!

—Irás.

—¡Katherine! ¡No quiero ir!

Katie se volteó y vió que Shiro y Matt los estaban mirando.

—Ahora, vamos, Keith, no quiero que piensen que estamos peleando. Dame un abrazo.

Keith, siguió hablando y discutiendo.

—No quiero abrazarte.

Katie puso los ojos en blanco y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Por supuesto que sí, mis abrazos son increíbles — Keith gruñó, pero de todos modos la abrazó, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura. Katie sonrió—¿No es bonito?

Keith sonrió y deslizó su mano más abajo, palmeando el trasero de Katie y sonriendo aún más.

— _Muy bonito._

Katie apretó su agarre en el cuello de Keith y le susurró al oído.

—Si me tocas una vez más, te castraré mientras duermes.

Inmediatamente, Keith levantó las manos hacia la cintura de Katie y oyó una risa que salía del interior de la casa. Muy pronto, los dos se separaron y se quedaron allí incómodamente con Katie rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Quedó claro?

Keith asintió y Katie sonrió mientras agarraba la mejilla de su prometido.

—Bien.

De repente, Keith sintió un pequeño pero áspero toque en la mejilla. Supuso que Katie lo iba a besar, una parte de él estaba ilusionado y cómodo con la idea, pero ella solo lo abofeteó. Keith se rió entre dientes y se dio la vuelta para ver a Katie caminando hacia la casa.

Una vez que los chicos se fueron, Katie tuvo la casa para ella sola y lo amó. Pero, desafortunadamente, recibió un mensaje de texto de su padre diciendo que él quería verla. Se levantó a regañadientes y caminó hacia afuera, donde su padre estaba jugando al golf. Ella vió como él no podía llevar una pelota de golf a una pequeña isla, cada vez que golpeaba la pelota de golf, esta caía en las aguas entre él y su meta.

—¿Querías verme?— preguntó Katie cuando se acercó a su padre, quien detuvo su juego.

—Uh, tu madre está un poco molesta conmigo. No fui el más amable de los anfitriones ayer. Supongo que estaba en shock descubrir que te vas a casar. Especialmente porque ni siquiera sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien. El punto es... — Sam miró a su hija a los ojos y extendió su mano— Te debo una disculpa.

—Disculpa aceptada.

Katie se dio la vuelta y agarró un palo de golf para reunirse con su padre mientras lo escuchaba.

—No me gusta ese tipo de Keith. Parece demasiado tenso— Katie negó con la cabeza, preparándose para lo que su padre iba a decir— No puedo creer que te casaras con el tipo al que odiaste durante los últimos cinco años— Katie se encogió de hombros— A pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido... — Sam sacudió la cabeza con decepción— Bueno, supongo que no tengo nada que decir al respecto y no puedo evitarlo. Estoy feliz por ti Katie. Realmente lo estoy. Si eres feliz, eso es todo. Eso es lo que importa.

Katie asintió y sonrió a su padre.

—Gracias, papá.

—También está el tema sobre mi retiro. Y todavía necesito un heredero...

Katie cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, sabiendo a hacia dónde iba la conversación.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto padre.

—Sí, bueno, me gustaría discutir esto de nuevo— Katie miró hacia el suelo, permitiendo que su padre continuara — Katie, te diriges por un camino difícil y riguroso. Nunca ha habido una Comandante femenina y...

—Y eso es exactamente por lo que quiero hacer esto. Hay cientos de mujeres que merecen ver a una mujer en los altos rangos. Estoy dispuesta a ser juzgada. No me importa.

—¡A mí me importa!— gritó su padre provocando que Katie saltara— He visto a mujeres tratar de hacer lo que estás haciendo, Katie. El mundo las engulló y las escupió sin piedad. No puedo dejar que pierdas otros cinco años persiguiendo un sueño que es imposible para cualquier mujer.

—No, solo piensas que es imposible para mí— dijo Katie —Lo siento, papá. Lamento que no tengas a la hija que querías. Una que desee llevar el negocio familiar. Una que quiera casarse con alguien a quien apruebas, pero no soy yo. Sé que es extraño para ti mi sueño de convertirme en una ingeniera espacial, una Comandante. Pero es todo con lo que he estado soñando en mi vida, a pesar de lo que tú quieras para mí. Y lo que he estado haciendo estos últimos cinco años nos llevó a un gran avance, lo creas o no. Así que no he estado perdiendo el tiempo. Me hace feliz leer todas esas impresiones y manuales. ¿Entiendes?

Sam dejó caer su cabeza hacia abajo.

—Si eso es lo que te hace feliz, _Pidgeon_ , entonces no tengo nada que decir.

Katie se burló.

—Bueno, esa es la primera vez. Y por cierto, no acepto tus disculpas.

Katie tiró el palo de golf al piso y caminó de regreso a la casa, después de haber encontrado una nueva rabia hacia su padre.

De vuelta en la ciudad, Keith, Shiro, Matt y Lance estaban todos en un bar pegados a la cerveza.

—Hombre, no podemos dejar que te vayas sin traerte aquí— dijo Shiro, pasando un brazo sobre su hermano pequeño mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza. Todos los demás hombres estuvieron de acuerdo y Keith miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—Espero que estés listo para tu sorpresa porque ella ya casi viene— dijo Matt emocionado por lo que planeaban para Keith. Lance puso los ojos en blanco y se atragantó.

—Es de mi hermana quien hablamos, chicos.

Matt se encogió de hombros.

—Tu hermana está buena.

Lance ignoró a los otros hombres mientras las luces se atenuaban, Matt y Shiro gritaban mientras Lance solo miraba el escenario con interés y Keith seguía confundido y nervioso.

Muy pronto, las cortinas se abrieron para mostrar a la misma camarera que miraba a Keith continuamente la noche anterior, Natalia. Lance aulló ruidosamente por su hermana.

—¡Whooo! ¡Vamos, Natalia! ¡Esa es mi hermana!

Natalia sonrió a su hermano mientras escudriñaba a la audiencia, sus ojos se posaron en Keith específicamente, haciéndolo un poco incómodo. Natalia se dirigió a la multitud.

—Señoras y señores, ¡oí que había un novio en la casa!— gritó Natalia emocionada, haciendo que la multitud aplaudiera salvajemente. Natalia se volvió para mirar a Keith específicamente— Esta es para ti.

Natalia sonrió al DJ y él le guiñó un ojo, comenzando la canción.

 _Come on over in my direction_  
 _So thankful for that it's such a blessin', yeah_  
 _Turn every situation into a heaven, yeah_

Lance gritó una vez que su hermana comenzó a cantar de manera fraternal y la miró cuando ella comenzó a guiñar el ojo a los chicos. Natalia rió y comenzó a bailar inocentemente la canción mientras cantaba.

 _Oh, you are_  
 _My sonrise on the darkest day_  
 _Got me feelin' some kind of way_  
 _Make me wanna savor every moment_  
 _Slowly, slowly..._

Natalia luego se encontró con Keith, quien tenía su vista en Shiro, mirándolo con una desesperada súplica por salir. Honestamente, pensó que Natalia estaba enamorada de él, pero no le gustaba ir a lugares donde otras personas bailaban para él, eso lo hacía sentir incómodo. También sentía que estaba engañando a Katie, especialmente porque ella no sabía dónde estaba en ese momento.

De repente, cuando Keith volvió la cabeza otra vez, se encontró cara a cara con Natalia mientras ella continuaba cantando.

 _You fit me tailor-made love_  
 _How you put it on_  
 _Got the only key, know how to turn it on_  
 _The way you nibble on my ear_  
 _The only words I wanna hear_  
 _Baby, take it slow so we can last long_

Cuando Natalia comenzó con la parte española de la canción, se acercó a Matt y comenzó a cantar para él. En ese momento, Keith se aprovechó de ello y salió corriendo, respirando profundamente el aire fresco. Podía escuchar que la puerta se cerraba y le agradeció a Dios que pudiera salir antes de que la canción se pusiera demasiado... juguetona.


	8. Chapter 7

De repente, escuchó que la puerta se abría de nuevo y pudo escuchar una voz unirse a él.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo estás?

Keith se volvió y encontró a Lance entrando y uniéndose a él por la barandilla para ver el mar. Keith asintió y tartamudeó.

-Bien. Bien. Estoy genial.

Lance sonrió y tomó un trago de su cerveza.

Keith se volvió para mirarlo y supo por qué Katie salía con él. Era atractivo físicamente y parecía un gran tipo. De repente, Lance se volvió hacia él.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste allá adentro.

Keith, completamente confundido, se dio la vuelta y miró dentro de la barra, donde Natalia estaba bailando con Matt.

-¿Allí? ¿Qué hice?

Lance se rió entre dientes.

-Te fuiste antes de que mi hermana pudiera hacer algo juguetón. Gracias por no hacerme ver eso.

Keith asintió al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba Lance.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso! Sí. Para ser honesto, no me gusta que me desnuden las chicas frente a los miembros de su familia.

Lance se echó a reír y tomó otro trago.

-Y supongo que no eres del tipo que le gusta ir a los clubes cuando están saliendo con una chica- dijo Lance mientras miraba a Keith, sonriendo. Keith se congeló y negó con la cabeza.

-No, en realidad no.

Lance le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Eres un buen chico, Keith. Es bueno saber que Katie encontró a alguien que la respeta como se merece.

Lance miró al suelo con tristeza, tomando otro trago de su cerveza.

Keith se giró para mirar al hombre bronceado y se quitó los mechones crecidos de su cara, atreviéndose a hacerle a Lance una pregunta de la cual se moría por obtener una respuesta.

-Ustedes dos iban muy en serio, ¿eh?

Lance se volvió, miró a Keith y suspiró.

-Bueno, quiero decir, salimos en la escuela secundaria y durante toda la universidad, pero éramos niños.

Keith podría haber jurado que Lance se arrepentía profundamente de sus acciones.

-Pero ustedes lo suspendieron por...

Lance suspiró y decidió simplemente decirle a Keith la historia.

-Uh... bueno, la noche antes de que nos graduáramos de la escuela, se lo propuse... pero luego Katie...- Lance suspiró y cerró los ojos, como si todavía le doliera.

-Ella dijo que no - completó Keith tratando de ayudar.

Lance asintió.

-Quiero decir. No la culpo. Ambos queríamos cosas _completamente_ diferentes en la vida. Ella quería ir a _Texas_ y convertirse en Comandante. Yo quería quedarme aquí y abrir mi propia panadería. Esta es mi casa. No quería renunciar a ella. Entonces me di cuenta de que si no estábamos dispuestos a sacrificar algo que los dos deseábamos, en realidad no nos amábamos ni estábamos destinados a ser el uno para el otro - Lance suspiró y miró a Keith con una sonrisa- Realmente eres un tipo con suerte, Keith. Katie es la mejor y puedo decir que los dos se aman. Yo... originalmente vine aquí para ver si Katie y yo podíamos intentarlo de nuevo, pero cuando la vi... lo feliz que estaba contigo, yo... yo finalmente aprendí a seguir adelante.

Keith asintió e inmediatamente se sintió mal. Él estaba separando a una chica increíble y un chico increíble por sus necesidades egoístas. Debería haber sido deportado en lugar de alejar a una chica del chico que se merecía.

-Bueno- comenzó Lance, interrumpiendo el proceso de pensamiento de Keith- Me alegro por ustedes- Lance le entregó a Keith una cerveza nueva, Keith la tomó felizmente y la abrió. Chocó su botella con Lance y tomó un sorbo.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y los dos hombres miraron adentro. Lance jadeaba dramáticamente cuando vio a un hombre acercarse demasiado a su hermana.

-¡Vaya, amigo! ¡Mantén esas manos pegajosas lejos de mi hermana!

Keith se rió entre dientes cuando Lance salió corriendo. Keith se quedó afuera bebiendo su cerveza en contemplación.

Keith, Shiro y Matt caminaron por el muelle bromeando sobre la emoción de Natalia hasta que todos vieron a Katie cortando un árbol caído con un hacha y una clara furia visible.

-Oh no- dijo Matt mientras se acercaba más y más a la casa.

Keith caminó más rápido para alcanzar a Matt.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está haciendo?

Matt comenzó a caminar más rápido hacia la casa mientras Shiro se quedaba con Keith.

-Algo está mal. Es mejor dejarla sola. Vamos.

Cuando Keith entró, vio a Matt y Sam peleando en voz alta y, a pesar de su desesperado deseo de escuchar su conversación, Keith les permitió tener su privacidad y subió las escaleras para ducharse.

Después de unos minutos de agua dulce y tibia, Keith cerró el agua y miró alrededor en busca de una toalla, encontrando una convenientemente justo al lado de la ducha. Se secó felizmente mientras murmuraba ' _Despacito_ ' en su cabeza, maldiciendo silenciosamente a los chicos por hacer que esa estúpida canción quedara atascada en su cabeza.

De repente, Keith escuchó un ronroneo y casi se tropezó.

-¡Ah!

Keith saltó de nuevo a la ducha, mojando sus pies recién secados una vez más.

-¿Que demonios?- exclamó Keith mientras se escondía del gatito rojo- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

El gato simplemente miró a Keith con sus grandes ojos color avellana y trató de tocar a Keith con sus patas, pero Keith saltó hacia atrás antes de que pudiera tocarlo, aterrizando en la ducha con un ruido sordo. Gimió de dolor.

Afuera, al mismo tiempo, Katie entró en la habitación con la música de sus audífonos a todo volumen, sin prestar atención a Keith en el baño. Katie se agachó sobre su maleta y tomó algo de ropa para cambiarse.

En un momento, podría haber jurado que escuchó un ruido sordo y se quedó inmóvil, escuchando si el sonido continuaba, pero después de escuchar durante unos segundos, llegó a la conclusión de que no pasaba nada y comenzó a quitarse la parte superior.

De vuelta en el baño, Keith logró que Red se sentara en la estera del baño y ató una toalla de manera segura alrededor de su cintura.

Lentamente, Keith se agachó, agarró los extremos del tapete y lo movió rápidamente al otro lado del baño. Rápidamente abrió la puerta, salió y volvió a cerrarla. Presionó la espalda contra la puerta y cerró los ojos aliviado, suspirando satisfecho. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, vio algo que nunca pensó que vería.

Katie medio desnuda.

De repente, ella también se dio la vuelta y las dos se congelaron y permitieron que sus ojos exploraran rápidamente el cuerpo del otro antes de gritar.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- Keith fue el primero en gritar antes de que Katie soltara un chillido fuerte, asustando a Keith y provocando que gritara de nuevo. Ambos corrieron hacia los extremos opuestos de la habitación, pero en el camino se encontraron unos con otros, ambos aterrizando en el suelo, Katie encima de Keith. Una vez más, fue una fiesta de gritos.

-¡¿Por qué estás mojado?!- Katie luchó por levantarse y agarró una toalla, envolviéndola alrededor de ella mientras Keith intentaba levantarse sin mostrar nada.

-¡¿Por qué estás en ropa interior?!

Keith finalmente se levantó y miró a Katie con incredulidad una vez que ella finalmente estuvo vestida.

-¡Explícate!

Katie frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué me explique?

Keith asintió.

-Sí, explícate.

Los dos estaban jadeando por los momentos anteriores y, si no estuvieran enloqueciendo, se hubieran estado riendo en este momento. Katie comenzó a explicar mientras trataba de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

-¡Estaba cambiando mi ropa!

Keith abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿No me escuchaste?

-Estaba escuchando música... ¡¿Qué estás haciendo en casa?! ¡Creí que estabas con Matt y el resto! ¿Entonces llegas y saltas sobre mi de la nada? ¿Qué es eso?

Keith abrió los ojos con vergüenza y comenzó a explicarse.

-¡No quise saltar sobre ti! Tu gato me estaba atacando, así que corrí y me encontré contigo.

Katie se calmó y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa contigo y ese gato?

Keith negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Sólo ve! Toma una ducha, apestas.

Katie se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca.

-Bien. Bien. Bonito tatuaje, por cierto.

Keith agarró inconscientemente la parte posterior de su cuello, buscando el parche de piel del tatuaje. Una vez que Katie abrió la puerta del baño, Red salió rápidamente y Keith lo señaló, tratando de probar su inocencia.

-¿Ves? ¿Viste eso?

Katie lo señaló dramáticamente.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Viste el tamaño de las garras de esa cosa? Apenas me las arreglé para salir con vida allí.

Katie cerró la puerta a Keith mientras llevaba una cara sarcástica, inmediatamente se apoyó en ella. En el momento en que la cerró, comenzó a pensar en lo que acababa de suceder.

No pudo evitar pensar lo _lindo_ que se veía Keith con las mejillas rosadas ni lo esculpidos que lucían sus abdominales. Podía sentir sus mejillas arder y negó con la cabeza.

 _"¿Qué estás haciendo, Katie? ¿Enamorarte de tu jefe? De ninguna manera"_

Pero sin que Katie lo supiera, Keith sentía lo mismo.

Después de que los dos se hubieran vestido para la noche y metidos en la cama, pudo escuchar a Keith susurrar.

-Así que... casi desnuda.

Katie puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Podemos no hablar de eso?

Keith se encogió de hombros.

-Solo decía - Katie volvió a exhalar y cerró los ojos para dormir cuando escuchó a Keith- Entonces... ¿qué pasa contigo y con tu padre?

Katie chasqueó la lengua con el paladar.

-Oh, lo siento. Esa pregunta no está en el cuestionario para estudiar.

Keith puso los ojos en blanco y continuó.

-¿En serio? Pensé que eras quien dijo que necesitábamos aprender todo esto.

-Pero no eso.

-Pero si el loco nos pregunta...

-¡No lo hará, Keith! Buenas noches.

Keith suspiró, dándose cuenta de que había llevado demasiado lejos el tema. Katie se recostó en la cama mirando al techo y se aclaró la garganta.

De repente, la voz de Keith sonó nuevamente.

-Me gusta el canal _Hallmark_ _._

Katie frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

Keith continuó.

-De hecho, lo disfruto bastante. Tomé clases de ballet a los doce años. Mi primer concierto fue de _Black Eyed Peas_. No me gustan las flores porque me recuerdan a los funerales. Nunca he visto _Titanic._ Generalmente leo _The_ g _iver_ en Navidad, me recuerda a mi infancia. Nunca me he acostado con nadie en mi vida. Fui al baño y golpeé una pared después de pelearme con Lotor. ¿El tatuaje? Son aves. Los hice cuando tenía 17 años, después de que murieron mis padres... es estúpido.

Keith se aclaró la garganta tratando de contener las lágrimas al recordar a sus padres.

Katie simplemente se acostó en su cama, contemplando todo lo que dijo Keith. Él se estaba poniendo nervioso porque Katie no estaba respondiendo.

-¿Sigues aquí? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Estoy aquí. Sólo estoy procesando - respondió Katie suavemente.

Keith respiró profundamente, sin creer que acababa de confesar todo eso a alguien. Pensaba en las miles de maneras diferentes en las que Katie podía responder en su cabeza, así que cuando ella abrió la boca para hablar, él escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Realmente no te has acostado con nadie? ¿Nunca?

Keith levantó sus brazos en el aire, divertido.

-Oh, Dios mío. De todo lo que dije, ¿eso es todo lo que se quedó?

Katie se rió.

-¡No! Estoy sorprendida.

Keith se rió.

-¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que tu antiguo jefe era un _jugador_?

Katie puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, quiero decir, tienes las miradas y todo. Supuse que tenías muchas chicas en tus brazos.

Keith se encogió de hombros.

-No me criaron de esa manera. Después de que murieron mis padres, Shiro actuó como mi padre desde que él tenía 23 años. Nunca se acostó con una ninguna chica y cuando era adolescente le pregunté si eso se debía a que él nunca podía conseguir una cita - Katie se rió de eso - Pero él simplemente dijo que lo que hace que el matrimonio sea especial es que te comprometes completamente con tu pareja. Que todo tu ser, todo tu cuerpo es solo para ellos y que no se comparte fuera del matrimonio. Supongo que esas palabras siempre se quedaron conmigo.

-También me criaron así, ya sabes. Nunca me he acostado con un hombre.

Keith levantó el cuello para intentar echar un vistazo a Katie.

-¿Ni siquiera con Lance?

Katie se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-No, Keith. Ni siquiera Lance. No te preocupes, eres el único que me ha visto en ropa interior. Bueno, además de Allura y mi madre.

Keith se rió con ternura.

-Bueno, eso me hace sentir muy especial.

Los dos se echaron a reír incontrolablemente hasta que cayeron en un cómodo silencio.

-Um... ¿Keith?

Keith sonrió al escucharla.

-¿Sí?

-¿Quiénes son los _Black Eyed Peas_?

Keith se quedó boquiabierto y jadeó.

-¿Conoces a los chicos que eran como _"Pump it, louder! Pump it, louder! Pump it, louder!"_?

Keith comenzó a cantar, susurrando gritos cada vez que decía " _louder_!"

Katie sacudió la cabeza y luego se echó a reír, confundiendo a Keith.

-¿Qué?

Katie continuó riéndose hasta que se ahogó.

-Sé quiénes son. Sólo quería escucharte cantar algo.

Keith se rió con ella hasta que decidió tener las agallas para decirle lo que quería desde esa tarde

-¿Katie?

-¿Sí?

-Por favor, no tomes esto de la manera equivocada.

-...¿Está bien?

-Eres una mujer _muy hermosa_.

Katie se sonrojó de inmediato ante las palabras de Keith, inhalando profundamente y sonriendo en su cabeza. Entonces, ella quería ser tonta y comenzó a cantar con una voz muy masculina.

- _Pump it!_

Para su sorpresa, Keith en realidad continuó después de ella.

- _Louder!_

Los dos continuaron esa secuencia hasta que fue el turno de Katie de "rapear", con Keith haciendo los coros.

- _Niggas wanna hate on us (who)_  
 _Niggas be envious (who)_  
 _I know why they hatin' on us (why)_  
 _'Cause that's so fabulous (what)_  
 _I'm a be real on us (c'mon)_  
 _Nobody got nuttin' on us (no)_  
 _Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (s, s)_

 _We rockin', it's contagious_  
 _Monkey business outrageous_  
 _Just confess, your girl admits that we the shit_

 _F-r-e-s-h (fresh)_  
 _D-e-f, that's right we def (rock)_  
 _We definite B-E-P, we rappin' it_

De repente, Keith se puso de pie y fingió que su mano sostenía un micrófono, luego comenzó a bailar mientras le cantaba a Katie, quien ahora estaba sentada.

- _C'mon, baby..._

Katie habría seguido con la canción si no fuera porque Keith hizo caras extrañas mientras cantaba, haciéndola reír todo el tiempo.

- _Dude wanna hate on us_  
 _Dude need'a ease on up_  
 _Dude wanna act on up_  
 _But dude get shut like Flava shut_  
 _Chicks say, she ain't down_  
 _But chick backstage when we in town_

Keith le guiñó un ojo a Katie, quien solo negó con la cabeza mientras seguía riendo. Keith fue dolorosamente consciente de lo estúpido que estaba actuando, pero si eso hacía que Katie se riera... valía la pena.

- _She like man on drunk_  
 _She wanna hit n' run_  
 _Yeah, that's the speed_  
 _That's what we do_  
 _That's who we be_  
 _B-l-a-c-k-e-y-e-d-p to the E, then the A to the S_  
 _When we play you shake your ass_  
 _Shake it, shake it, shake it girl_  
 _Make sure you don't break it, girl_  
 _'Cause we gonna..._

Katie le arrojó una almohada a Keith, él atrapó, y los dos se rieron de sus tonterías, durmiendo pacíficamente minutos después con sonrisas sinceras en sus rostros.


	9. Chapter 8

A la mañana siguiente, los dos dormían pacíficamente en sus respectivos rincones de la habitación: Katie dormía rígida en la cama mientras Keith estaba desparramado por todo el piso.

De repente, Katie se despertó y se sentó en la cama. Katie miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que todavía estaba en Alaska, se volvió hacia su mesita de noche y buscó un reloj, pero mientras buscaba, accidentalmente tocó el control remoto que cierra las persianas y las cortinas, haciendo que mostrasen la luz del sol.

Katie agarró frenéticamente el control remoto y lo picó continuamente, intentando detener las cortinas antes de que mostraran demasiada luz solar. Una vez que se detuvieron, Katie se sentó resignada en su cama, luego sintió curiosidad y se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama, intentando vislumbrar a Keith.

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y su camiseta roja estaba levantada, exponiendo sus abdominales. Katie suspiró aliviada de que él no la había atrapado mirándolo y retrocedió en su cama otra vez. Cuando Katie se giró para guardar el control remoto, vio su cabello desordenado y su rostro pálido en el espejo de la mesita de noche.

-Oh, Dios- exclamó Katie, tratando frenéticamente de arreglarse el cabello con las manos, agarró el brillo de labios de un lado de la mesa. Lo golpeó ligeramente con el dedo y se frotó los labios un poco, intentando darles vida. Con sus dedos limpió la piel alrededor de sus ojos y golpeó ligeramente sus mejillas para enrojecerlas.

Mientras se recostaba para "dormir", oyó un golpe en la puerta, haciéndola volver a sentarse. Desde detrás de la puerta, podía escuchar a su madre.

-Servicio de habitación. Desayuno para la feliz pareja.

Los ojos de Katie se agrandaron al darse cuenta de que Keith y ella no dormían en la misma cama y que sus padres seguramente sospecharían.

Katie comenzó a susurrar frenéticamente.

-¡Keith! ¡Keith! Keith -Keith solo respondió con un gemido cansado, pero Katie sabía que ya no estaba completamente dormido -¡Keith! - Katie lanzó una almohada, haciendo que él se despertara y la mirara directamente con confusión. Ella frenéticamente comenzó a señalar hacia la puerta- Mi mamá está en la puerta. Sube aquí.

Keith se quedó confundido en el piso procesando lo que Katie acaba de decir. Una vez que escuchó otro golpe, se levantó y le arrojó la almohada de vuelta a Katie, quien la dejó a un lado. Keith tiró la manta sobre la que estaba durmiendo encima de ella y ella trató frenéticamente de guardarla.

-No la manta para bebés. Quítela, quítela, quítela.

Keith se colocó justo debajo de las mantas y se acomodó mientras Katie colocaba las mantas encima de las dos. Keith luego miró bien a Katie.

-Espera un segundo. Espera - comentó mientras tomaba sus manos en un intento por calmarla.

\- ¿Qué?

Keith se acercó a su cara y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Estás usando maquillaje?

Katie se congeló, pero logró responder rápidamente.

-¿Qué? No. Por supuesto que no.

Katie le dio la espalda a Keith, provocando que ella no notase la sonrisa que él llevaba cuando vió que Katie se había maquillado por él.

-Está bien, entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

Katie comenzó a retroceder hacia él, pegando su espalda al pecho de Keith.

-Sólo abrázame.

Keith asintió.

Pero en el momento en que sus cuerpos se tocaron, Katie saltó hacia el otro extremo de la cama.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Keith se puso rojo y alzó sus manos.

-Lo siento. _Es de mañana._

Katie, seguía sin entender.

-¿Qué quieres decir con _'es de mañana'_?

Keith hizo una expresión de ' _Ya sabes a qué me refiero'_ un poco rara y oyeron tocar la puerta una vez más. Keith gritó hacia la puerta.

-Sólo un segundo.

Katie retrocedió nuevamente hacia Keith y dejó que él envolviera su brazo alrededor de ella.

-Asqueroso.

Finalmente, Colleen entró con una bandeja en la mano con café, rollos de canela y huevos. Keith hundió su cabeza en el cabello de Katie de una manera amorosa. Katie sonrió a su madre.

-Oh. Huele bien.

-Rollos de canela. ¿Necesito decir mas?

Colleen colocó la comida en una mesita de noche cerca de Keith mientras a este se le hacía agua la boca al ver los rollos de canela. Katie puso los ojos en blanco ante Keith y se dirigió a su madre.

-¡No deberías haber pasado por todos esos problemas!, no era necesario el desayuno.

Colleen sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No es ningún problema.

-¿ _Vesh, Katie? Esha no tiene ningún poblema en absholuto. Sholo ashepta la comida_ \- Katie dirigió su mirada a Keith, quien trataba de hablar con la boca llena de rollos de canela. Negó con la cabeza de manera divertida y sonrió con genuina ternura hacia su prometido, ese momento y el de la noche anterior formaban parte de un lado de Keith que nunca había visto. Y le gustaba mucho.

-¿Tienen espacio para uno más? - su padre entró en la habitación con una sonrisa avergonzada en su rostro. Katie se puso roja porque su padre tenía que verla en la cama con un hombre y ella se volvió hacia Keith, quien estaba felizmente terminando su rollo de canela. Katie se volvió hacia su padre.

-¿No podemos saltarnos la reunión de la família felíz? Acabamos de levantarnos.

El padre de Katie parecía un poco herido, pero continuó.

-Bueno, antes de despedirnos. A tu madre y a mí se nos ha ocurrido hacerles una propuesta, y creo que es una idea estupenda...

-Queremos que se casen aquí mañana - Colleen interrumpió a Sam, su rostro radiante de felicidad ante la mera idea de una boda.

Katie y Keith quedaron en shock con Keith atragantándose con la comida.

-¿Qué?- Katie negó con la cabeza- No.

Sin embargo, Colleen todavía estaba felizmente exclamando.

-Bueno, es que de todas formas se iban a casar, así que, ¿por qué no se casan aquí, donde todos podemos estar juntos y de esa manera la abuela Annie puede ser parte de esto?

Keith abrió la boca al darse cuenta.

-Oh...Oh. No. No, es el gran cumpleaños de _abue_ mañana por la noche. No queremos arruinarlo. Eso es...

De repente, la misma _abue_ entró a la habitación.

-Ya tuve 89 fiestas de cumpleaños, no necesito otra - Keith y Katie se congelaron de nuevo- Oh, sería un sueño hecho realidad para mí ver una de las bodas de mis nietos.

Katie asintió.

-Mm. Siempre está Matt, ya sabes.

En ese momento ella pudo escuchar a su hermano gritando desde la cocina.

-¡Pidge, tú y yo sabemos que no me voy a casar pronto!

Katie sonrió con los labios cerrados y volvió a mirar a su abuela, que estaba sonriendo ampliamente hacia ella y Keith.

-¿Lo harán? - Preguntó su abuela emocionada mientras se acercaba. Tanto ella como Keith negaron con la cabeza, avergonzados- Antes de que yo muera.

En ese momento, los dos asintieron frenéticamente y les dieron un pulgar hacia arriba.

-¡Si! - exclamaron al unísono.

Tanto Colleen como _abue_ gritaron entusiasmadas.

-Nos encargaremos de todo. Y puedes casarte como lo hicimos tu padre y yo, en el granero- exclamó Colleen.

-Es una tradición de la familia Holt.

Keith fingió emoción ante el comentario de Annie.

-¡Wow! Siempre quise casarme en un... granero. Es increíble, bebé.

Keith miró a Katie sonriendo amorosamente.

 _"Al menos podré casarme con ella"_

 _Abue_ aplaudió emocionada.

-Es una señal del universo. Ustedes deben estar juntos. Oh, venga, debemos dar las gracias- Con eso, Abue salió de la habitación, pero tanto Sam como Colleen se quedaron. Sobre todo porque Colleen todavía estaba emitiendo una sonrisa cegadora.

-Bueno, sé que debería irme. Pero estoy tan emocionada- Con eso, Sam empujó gentilmente a Colleen mientras ella seguía murmurando cosas sobre la boda.

En el momento en que cerraron la puerta, Katie se descontroló.

-Oh, Dios mío- Katie comenzó a respirar pesadamente y se inclinó hacia delante. Con la cabeza enterrada en las manos, comenzó a entrar en pánico- Cuando mi madre descubra que todo esto es una farsa, será aplastada- Keith se inclinó hacia delante para consolarla mientras ella continuaba- y mi abuela morirá.

Keith trató de razonar.

-Ella no va a morir Katie...

-¡Y mi padre! ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Todo el asunto de la boda? ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

Keith se inclinó y trató de frotarle la espalda.

-Probablemente tu madre lo convenció. Está bien. No lo van a descubrir. No lo van a saber.

Katie negó con la cabeza y sus manos amortiguaron su voz.

-Oh, Dios, Keith.

Keith comenzó a masajearle la espalda.

-Va a salir bien, ¿vale? Solo relájate- Keith luego la rodeó con sus brazos- No es que nos vamos a casar para siempre. Nos divorciaremos felizmente antes de que te des cuenta. Estará bien. Estará bien- Keith frotó su mano arriba y abajo del brazo de Katie, sin darse cuenta de que su mano dejaba la piel de gallina donde tocaba.

Katie se calmó y observó a Keith consolarla, admitiéndose a sí misma que le gustaba la forma en que la hacía sentir.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Keith respirando el dulce aroma del cabello de Katie.

Katie asintió.

Keith vacilante soltó a Katie y sonrió una vez que su rostro estuvo justo frente al de ella. La mirada de Keith vaciló un poco y se apartó de la intensa mirada de Katie.

-Yo... yo, uh...Uh, conseguiré algo de café

Keith se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la mesita de noche, sirviendo el café de la cafetera en dos tazas, sin darse cuenta de la atenta mirada de Katie. Las mejillas de Katie se sonrojaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo lindo que se veía su prometido usando pantalones de chándal grises. Katie entonces se dio cuenta... _Tal vez casarse con Keith no sería tan malo._

-Tienes razón... va a estar bien.

Katie se tranquilizó y Keith le dió la razón.

-Absolutamente. Todo va a ser genial. Pero este tipo tiene que aprender a cocinar para poder mantener _a su chica_ feliz - bromeó Keith mientras tomaba el plato de rollos de canela y los dos cafés - No puedo permitir que ella me deje por otro hombre- Katie se echó a reír y alcanzó un rollo de canela, pero Keith alejó el plato de su alcance - El café es para ti. Los rollos de canela son todos míos.

Katie se quedó boquiabierta cuando Keith lentamente mordió un rollo de canela y puso el plato en la mesita de noche a su lado de la cama. Negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no es justo.

Katie se tiró encima de Keith para intentar alcanzar un rollo de canela, pero él solo la agarró de la cintura y la arrojó al otro lado de la cama, protegiendo sus rollos de canela.

Katie se reía y Keith también. Katie lo intentó de nuevo y Keith volvió a hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez la tiró debajo de él y sonrió con confianza mientras su boca sostenía el rollo de canela frente a la cara de Katie. Katie miró furiosa cuando Keith sujetó sus brazos a la cama, dejándola inmóvil mientras él se acercaba más a su rostro.

Katie sonrió y levantó la cabeza un poco, tomando una gran parte del rollo de canela que Keith sostenía en sus labios. Keith podía sentir los labios de Katie rozar con los suyos y, por sorpresa, soltó el rollo de canela, dejando que Katie se lo comiera todo de un solo trago.

Su boca se abrió y no pudo evitar pensar que Katie se veía extrañamente atractiva. Katie sonrió inocentemente y golpeó la mejilla de Keith con una leve bofetada.

-No te metas conmigo, _vaquero_.

Keith se echó a reír y se bajó de Katie. Ella se sentó en línea recta, apoyada en el marco de la cama mientras Keith estudiaba su rostro.

Katie estaba masticando lentamente el rollo de canela, agarrando la taza de café para tomar un sorbo. Confundida por el repentino silencio de Keith, se limpió los labios del café.

-¿Estás bien?

Keith salió de su trance y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí. Yo... eh, solo voy a salir- Katie asintió y lo observó mientras se levantaba de la cama- Voy a usar el baño y luego a salir.

Katie asintió de nuevo y lo vio cerrar la puerta.

-Está bien... está bien... ¿qué diablos está _mal_ conmigo? - se susurró Katie a sí misma mientras se tiraba de cara a las almohadas, murmurando acerca de lo estúpida que era por haber estado tan cerca de Keith hacía solo unos segundos.

Keith ahora estaba cruzando el bosque, montando una bicicleta que estaba en el garaje.

-Concéntrate, Keith. Solo concéntrate. Es solo un trato. _A ella no le gustas de esa manera_. Cálmate- Keith siguió murmurando para sí mismo mientras iba por el bosque, recordándose que Katie solo estaba interpretando el papel y que ellos debían divorciarse tan pronto como pudieran.

De repente, Keith pudo escuchar fuertes golpes de tambores mientras pasaba por un pequeño claro. Detuvo la bicicleta y escuchó atentamente, oyendo una especie de canto. Keith se volvió y miró un color naranja brillante.

Keith dejó la bicicleta al lado de un árbol y se acercó de puntillas, aunque las hojas aún emitían un fuerte crujido. Cuando Keith se acercó, vio a una persona envuelta en una capa tribal decorada con azul marino, rojo, blanco y crema cantando en un idioma extranjero.

Keith se estremeció cuando pisó una rama muerta e hizo un fuerte chasquido. La persona desconocida habló.

-Ven a mí, Keith de _Texas_ \- Keith se quedó paralizado y pensó si debía correr hasta que vio que la persona se daba vuelta- ¡Soy yo! Abuela Annie.

Keith suspiró aliviado.

-¡Oh!

-Veo que eres un niño curioso. Ven, mira cómo le doy las gracias a la madre Tierra.

Keith negó con la cabeza.

-No, está bien. No soy tan curioso.

-Mira a tu alrededor. La Madre Tierra ha proporcionado todo esto, al igual que ella proporcionó ayuda para que tú y Katie se unieran.

-Oh - se sintió culpable.

-Debemos agradecer y pedir que sean abundantemente fértiles.

-Creo que estamos bien como...

-¡Yo insisto!- Annie arrojó algunos granos a la hoguera, haciendo que el fuego ardiera mucho más. Keith suspiró y comenzó a bajar para unirse a Grammy para "agradecer a la Madre Tierra".

Cuando Annie comenzó a cantar, Keith simplemente copió lo que hizo, hilarantemente mal. _Abue_ entonces instó a Keith.

-¡Ahora tú!

-¿Yo?

-¡Sí! ¡Canta al universo!

-¿Y qué canto?

-Lo que venga a ti.

Keith comenzó a copiar todo lo que _Abue_ decía.

-A los árboles.

-¡Al universo! - gritó Annie.

Keith hizo una mueca y se corrigió a sí mismo.

-¡Al universo!- Luego susurró el resto de sus cantos mientras brincaba de un lado a otro- A la ventana, la ventana, la pared, la pared. Este baile me da sed, y a las piojosas...

-¡Más fuerte!

Keith luego comenzó a bailar ridículamente.

- _La ventana, la ventana. La pared, la pared. Este baile me da sed, ¡Piojosa como usted!_

En el preciso momento en que Keith comenzó a cantar, Katie estaba caminando por el bosque en busca de su prometido, deteniéndose una vez que escuchó su voz familiar cantar esa canción.

- _Ven acá, ven acá, ¡Dame! Voy allá, voy allá, ¡Te doy! La ventana, la ventana, la pared, la pared, este baile me da hmmm..._ \- Keith sonrió y continuó al ver que Annie seguía sus movimientos, divirtiéndose - _¡Piojos como usted! Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow_ \- a ese punto, Keith había comenzado a mover su trasero, alentando a _Abue_ para hacer lo mismo, sin notar que Katie estaba detrás de ellos, mirando atentamente como Keith bailaba con libertad y sacudia su trasero - _¡Dame! Y aprende la canción. ¡Wow! Quiero verte menear aquí, y acá. Tu trasero agitar aquí y acá. Quiero verte menear aquí y acá tu trasero agitar aquí y acá. Baja ya, aquí y aca. Tu trasero bajar aquí y acá. ¡Atras! wow, sacudelo. ¡Atrás! Wow, menealo, sacudelo, menealo, sacu..._

-¿Qué están haciendo? - preguntó Katie  
mientras miraba a Keith de arriba a abajo. Keith inmediatamente dejó de bailar y se dio la vuelta, avergonzado de ver que Katie lo había visto bailar así.

-Oh, uh. Annie quería que yo... ya sabes, cantara. Cantara desde el corazón- Keith estaba jadeando, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón mientras trataba de esconder su rostro de Katie.

-¿Eso es lo que vino a tu corazón?- Keith sacudió la cabeza y casi se echó a reír cuando Katie continuó- Quiero decir, si eso es lo que quieres...

-Cállate- Keith le lanzó su bufanda a Katie, haciéndola reír cuando comenzó a decirle el por qué estaba allí.

-Tu teléfono está aquí. Voy a ir a la ciudad para recogerlo. ¿Quieres venir?

Keith asintió y caminó para estar al lado de Katie.

-¡Sí! Quiero ir. Oh, espera- Keith se detuvo y se dio la vuelta- ¿Está bien si voy con ella?

Annie solo asintió y extendió sus brazos hacia Katie.

-Lo que hagas es lo que será correcto.

Keith asintió, pero preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Pero estás bien si me voy?

Annie se echó a reír e instó a Keith a que fuera con su nieta. Keith sonrió aliviado.

-Adiós, _Abue._

Corrió hacia Katie y siguió su ritmo mientras Katie se despedía de su abuela.


	10. Chapter 9

Katie se volvió hacia Keith.

-Eres un fenómeno- susurró Katie de manera burlona.

-Cállate- Katie solo se echó a reír a carcajadas ante el comentario de Keith, provocando que este se enojara y avergonzara un poco más.

-¿Bailarías de nuevo para mí? - Keith solo puso los ojos en blanco y Katie continuó- Bailas como un profesional.

En ese momento, Keith se detuvo y puso a Katie sobre su hombro, haciéndola chillar.

-¡Keith! ¡Bájame!- Keith solo comenzó a correr por el bosque con Katie golpeando su espalda. Después de un rato, Katie se detuvo, miró hacia abajo y sonrió.

-En realidad, me gusta esta vista.

Katie luego agarró el borde de la ropa interior de Keith, a continuación, jaló de esta. Escuchó el grito de Keith y comenzó a reír. Se sintió caer sobre la hierba del patio trasero de su casa y se echó a reír cuando Keith cayó sobre ella.

Él todavía estaba gimiendo por el _calzón chino_ y la fulminó con la mirada.

-Tú... eres... la... peor...

Katie sonrió y besó a Keith en la mejilla.

-¿Perdón?

Keith se puso rojo ante la acción de Katie, confundido y, aunque no lo admitiese, alegre. Luego se volvió para mirar por la ventana de la casa, notando que su madre estaba mirándolos fijamente y sonriendo.

 _"Ella solo me besó porque la gente estaba mirando."_

Keith sacudió la cabeza y se levantó decepcionado, ofreciéndole una mano a su prometida. Katie la tomó y Keith la levantó en sus brazos.

-Vas a pagar por eso - comentó Keith mirándola fijamente.

Katie sonrió.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Con qué? - Katie no le había dado importancia y había continuado con su camino original, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió como las manos de Keith golpeaban levemente su trasero, acto seguido, Keith salió corriendo.

-¡Kogane! ¡Te mataré!

Una vez que los dos finalmente llegaron a la ciudad, fueron directamente a la tienda General, y Keith siguió a Katie cuando entró.

-¡Hunk!- gritó Katie cuando entró en la tienda, llamando la atención de un chico grande y rechoncho. Se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una gran sonrisa a Katie.

-¡Pidge! ¿Cómo está mi Holt favorita?

Hunk recogió a Katie como una muñeca y la apretó con fuerza antes de bajarla. Katie se estaba riendo mientras le contaba lo que estaba pasando. Una vez que Keith se aclaró la garganta, se dio cuenta de que todavía no lo había presentado.

-¡Oh! ¡Hunk! Él es...

-¡Keith! Tu prometido - interrumpió Hunk abrazando felizmente a Keith. Katie sonrió al ver que Hunk golpeaba amistosamente la espalda de Keith. Después de la presentación, Katie se volvió hacia Hunk.

-¿Recibiste el teléfono que ordené?

Hunk asintió.

-Sí, acaba de llegar, voy a buscarlo.

Katie asintió y comenzó a buscar en la tienda cualquier chuchería para comer más tarde.

De repente, la puerta principal se abrió y entró una voz familiar que hizo que Keith quisiera huir.

-¡Hunk! ¡Mi hermano envió esto desde la panadería!

La suave voz de Natalia resonó en la tienda y Keith quiso llorar. Katie se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

-¡Hey, Natalia!- Katie abrazó a la bronceada latina y Natalia vio a Keith, quien estaba tratando de esconderse detrás de una pequeña montaña de _Pringles_.

Entonces Katie pudo oír a Natalia susurrar.

-Um, no sé si Matt te lo dijo, pero ahora estamos juntos.

Katie sonrió.

-¿En serio?- Natalia asintió y Katie la abrazó de nuevo- Ya era hora de que ustedes dos estuvieran aplastados el uno con el otro para siempre.

Keith escuchó la conversación y luego recordó que Matt estaba justo a su lado cuando Natalia se acercó a él en el club. Matt estaba en el asiento detrás de él. Natalia estuvo todo el tiempo cantando para el hermano de Katie. Keith mentalmente palmeó su cara y negó con la cabeza.

 _"Soy un estúpido"_

Natalia luego miró a Keith y le susurró a Katie.

-Me ha estado mirando raro últimamente. Ten cuidado con eso, Katie.

Keith dejó caer la mandíbula de manera incrédula y Katie se echó a reír cuando Natalia se fue después de dejar caer en el mostrador los postres que trajo consigo. Se giró hacia Keith.

-Está bien, Keith. No le gustas a todos.

Keith puso los ojos en blanco y siguió a Katie al mostrador para que pudieran pagar sus cosas.

Cuando finalmente salieron de la tienda, Keith necesitaba una computadora y Katie lo llevó al cibercafé.

-Está bien. Cuando se acabe, te da una advertencia, solo dale más centavos - Katie le dio a Keith un puñado de monedas de diez centavos y este los miró escépticamente- ¿Qué?

De repente, Katie miró hacia afuera y vio a Lance entregando galletas a un grupo de niños.

-Lo resolverás. Creo en ti - Katie ignoró la mirada confusa de Keith. Salió de la cafetería y se acercó a Lance, dejando solo a Keith en la tienda.

Kogane gruñó palabras incoherentes y colocó algunas monedas de diez centavos en la máquina, la computadora emitía tonos de módem. Keith se congeló y miró a su alrededor confundido. Estaba a punto de preguntarle al cajero hasta que vio que la computadora funcionaba y comenzó a trabajar en lo suyo.

Mientras se llenaba la página, Keith miró hacia afuera y vio a Lance sonrojado y con las manos en los bolsillos mientras hablaba con Katie, quien se reía de los comentarios del moreno.

Keith sintió la misma punzada de culpa del día anterior, mientras los observaba y deseaba poder arreglarlo todo para que ella pudiera estar con Lance, el tipo con el que _merecía_ estar.

Después de que Keith terminó, Katie ya lo esperaba fuera del ciber cafe, mientras los dos caminaban por las calles, Keith observó a Katie.

-Así que... fue agradable ver a Lance, ¿eh?

Katie asintió de inmediato.

-Sí. Fue... fue...

Keith miró a los hermosos ojos color avellana de Katie y _perdió_ todo el alcance de la realidad, sin haberse dado cuenta de lo únicos que eran los ojos de la chica.

-Tus ojos son muy bonitos- dijo Katie de repente, trayendo a Keith de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Eh?

Katie se rió entre dientes.

-Tus ojos, son únicos. Nunca he oído hablar de alguien con ojos morados.

Keith sonrió y puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Es una mutación.

Katie se detuvo y se acercó a la cara de su prometido, mirándolo con atención.

-¿Hay algo mal, Keith?

Keith negó con la cabeza.

-No, nada de malo. Solo estaba diciendo ... debes estar feliz de ver a Lance de nuevo.

Katie agarró el brazo de Keith, obligandolo a detenerse.

-Keith, Lance y yo rompimos. ¿De acuerdo? Mucho antes de conocerte. _Ya no me gusta_ , ¿de acuerdo?

Keith asintió y segundos después, abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que sonaba celoso.

-¡No! No estaba celoso ni nada de eso.

-¡Ahí están! ¡Oigan, chicos!

Los dos se giraron y vieron a Colleen, Annie, Allura, Natalia, Shiro, Matt y Lance acercándose a la pareja.

-Lo siento, pero vamos a tener que separar a los tórtolos por un tiempo.

Shiro arrancó a Keith de los brazos de Katie, para luego ser seguidos por Matt y Lance, mientras que las chicas se hacían cargo de ella.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y buscaron al otro para tranquilizarse con la mirada antes de que fueran a diferentes tiendas.

Keith siguió a los hombres a una sastrería Mientras estudiaba la tienda, podía escuchar a Matt gritar emocionado.

-¿Tío Coran?

De repente, la puerta trasera se abrió y entró un hombre de cabello pelirrojo que giraba en una silla giratoria antigua.

-¡Ah! ¡Matt, muchacho! ¡Me alegro de verte!- Coran se levantó de la silla y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Matt - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Matt soltó a su tío y señaló a Keith.

-Necesitamos un traje para el novio.

Coran le dio a Keith una mirada más y sonrió.

-Así que este es el hombre afortunado que se casa con nuestra querida Pidge.

Keith asintió de manera tímida e inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar.

Después de haber hecho el ajuste, Keith se mantuvo de pie frente a un espejo. Todos los chicos estaban escogiendo sus trajes de los muchos que Coran tenía por ahí. Keith suspiró frente al espejo hasta que sintió que algo de metal se deslizaba en su mano. Se giró y vio que Coran tenía una gran sonrisa e instó a Keith a abrir el reloj de bolsillo. Keith lo hizo y se quedó boquiabierto al ver el detallado reloj de bolsillo.

Matt se acercó por detrás de Keith.

-El tío Alfor lo consiguió cuando se casó con mi tía. Después de su muerte, se lo pasó al tío Coran. Mi bisabuelo se lo dio a mi abuelo el día que se casó con mi abuela. Es un regalo dado al hombre que se casa con la familia. Siempre lo ha sido. Queremos que lo tengas - Coran y Matt asintieron con la cabeza hacia Keith cuando este los miró con escepticismo, negando con la cabeza suavemente.

-N... No puedo.

Matt negó con la cabeza.

-Insistimos en Keith. Queremos a alguien en quien podamos confiar para dar este reloj de bolsillo. Podemos decir con confianza que te preocupas por nuestra Pidge, realmente lo hacemos. Queremos que tu lo tengas.

Keith asintió y contuvo las lágrimas, sin creer lo tonto que era para arruinar las tradiciones de la familia de Katie. Él no era digno de confianza. Él obligó a Katie a casarse con él.

Keith asintió e intentó cambiar de tema.

-¿Por qué llaman Pidge a Katie?

Matt se rió de la franqueza de Keith y respondió.

-Cuando era una niña, siempre perseguía a las palomas en las calles, así que la apodé Pidge. Ahora vamos. Tenemos que atrapar a las chicas antes de que se vuelvan locas con Katie. Escuché que mamá quería recorrer todas las tiendas, y mi hermanita no es muy fan de la actividad.

Una vez que Keith terminó, Katie ya estaba en el bote, lista para volver a casa. Keith se subió al bote y, una vez que Katie desató las cuerdas, Keith salió del muelle a toda velocidad, sorprendiendo a Katie hasta la médula.

-¡Whoa! Hey, hey, hey. Keith. Detente. ¿Te importaría decirme qué diablos está pasando?- Keith se quedó callado mientras los alejaba de la ciudad -¿Keith?- Él la ignoró de nuevo mientras miraba hacia el mar.- ¡Keith!

-Lo olvidé, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Olvidaste qué?- ambos gritaban por encima del fuerte rugido del motor del bote y de las olas mientras discutían.

-Olvidé lo que era tener una familia. He estado solo desde que tenía diecisiete años después de que Shiro fue a la universidad y olvidé cómo se sentía que la gente te ame y te haga el desayuno, y que esté emocionada por todos ti y las cosas que entran en tu vida. Y te dan relojes de bolsillo y... y comida. Tienes todo eso aquí y... ¡y tienes a Lance! ¡Y yo solo lo estoy _arruinando_!

Katie negó con la cabeza.

-¡No lo estás arruinando! ¡Yo acepté esto!

Keith se volvió hacia ella mientras conducía.

-Tu familia te ama. ¿Lo sabes?

Katie asintió.

-¿Y todavía estás dispuesta a pasar por esto y hacerles creer una farsa?

-¡No lo van a descubrir! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste!

-¡¿Pero cómo sabes que no lo descubrirán?! ¡Oh, Dios mío, y si _Abue_ se entera! ¡Tendrá un ataque al corazón!

Keith soltó el volante y puso sus manos sobre su corazón cuando comenzó a gritar y respirar rápidamente a causa de su ansiedad. Katie corrió hacia el volante.

-¿Estás loco? No podemos detener todo esto ¿Dejarías de entrar en pánico? Nadie se va a enterar. ¡Así que simplemente cálmate! Cállate y cálmate un rato- Katie giró el volante mientras trataba de evadir una boya- ¡No creo que secuestrar un bote sea una buena manera de lidiar con el pánico! Ahora... oh, ¿ahora decides callarte, Keith? - El corazón de Katie saltó de su pecho cuando vio que Keith no estaba en el bote -¿Keith?

Silencio. Katie redujo la velocidad del bote y se dio la vuelta, al ver a una pequeña cabeza subir y bajar por el agua.

-¡Keith!

Katie rápidamente dio la vuelta al bote y fue tras Keith, escuchándole gritar.

-¡No puedo nadar!

Katie intentó ir más rápido, pero si lo hiciera, crearía olas que se tragarán a Keith por completo. Por un tiempo, ella lo vio irse y gritó su nombre, de repente, su cabeza volvió a levantarse y tosió agua mientras trataba de mantenerse a flote. Katie suspiró aliviada.

-¡A la boya!

-¿Qué?

-A la boya.

-¡Acabo de decirte que no puedo nadar! ¡¿Y crees que puedo nadar hasta la maldita boya?!

Katie gruñó y detuvo el bote justo al lado de Keith, luchando por subirlo al bote. Una vez que lo hizo, él se dejó caer en el suelo del bote y tosió un poco de agua que tragó mientras Katie lo envolvía en una manta de emergencia que guardaban en el bote.

Katie lo arrastró hasta el área de descanso y lo envolvió con fuerza mientras lo abrazaba, no solo era con la intención de brindar calor, ella en serio se había preocupado.

-¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? Podrías haberte matado- cuando el cálido aliento de Katie se extendió por la cara de Keith, él se estremeció al sentir que ella trataba de calentarlo.

-Giraste el bote y me hiciste caer, cariño.

Katie respiró profundamente, agradeciendo a Dios que Keith todavía estaba vivo y continuaba con las bromas que solía hacer recientemente.

-Me asustaste...

Keith sonrió conmovido mientras los dos se acurrucaban en el bote por un largo rato, relajandose con el leve paso de las olas.

Una vez que llegaron a casa y caminaron por el muelle, Sam se reunió con ellos al final de la pasarela.

-Quiero hablar con los dos.

No dijo nada más y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia el granero. Los dos se miraron confundidos y lo siguieron.

Cuando entraron al establo, Sam le advirtió a Katie.

-Tu madre no debe escuchar nada de esto- Katie levantó una ceja y se preocupó. Los tres entraron y una vez que vio quién más estaba dentro del establo, supo por qué su padre había dicho eso.

Frente a ellos se encontraba el señor Gilbertson con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Les dije que los vigilaría.

Katie se quedó boquiabierta y miró a su padre.

-¿Qué hiciste?

Sam solo se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared.

-Recibí una llamada del señor Gilbertson, quien me dijo que si estabas mintiendo, y cree firmemente que sí, te enviaría a la cárcel. Así que lo traje hasta aquí.

Katie sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Papá...

Sin embargo, el Sr. Gilbertson interrumpió a Katie.

-Por suerte para usted, su padre negoció un trato en su nombre. Ahora, esta oferta durará 20 segundos, así que escuche atentamente. Harás una declaración admitiendo que este matrimonio es una farsa... o vas a ir a la cárcel. Dices la verdad, estás libre de problemas y él volverá a _Corea del Sur_ \- El señor Gilbertson señaló a Keith, que estaba allí de pie con cara de culpable.

Sam dirigió una mirada de reojo a Keith, quien evitó su mirada y se volvió hacia su hija.

-Pidge, acepta el trato.

Katie negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo.

Sam levantó las manos en el aire.

-No seas estúpida, Katie. No lo vale.

\- ¿Quieres una declaración? Aquí está tu declaración. He estado trabajando para Keith Kogane durante cinco años. Nos volvimos pareja hace un año, me propuso matrimonio, y dije que sí. Y nunca he estado más feliz en toda mi vida. Los veré en la boda. Vamos, Keith.

Katie miró a su padre con furia mientras salía del establo. Tomó la mano de Keith y entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza.

Una vez que Keith salió de la ducha, no se sorprendió al ver a Katie sentada en la cama. Estaba completamente vestido cuando salió y se sentó junto a Katie en la cama. Respiró profundamente.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

Katie se volvió y lo miró a los ojos.

-No realmente.

Keith asintió.

-Katie... Aprecio todo lo que has hecho, pero creo que...

Katie negó con la cabeza.

-Harías lo mismo por mí. ¿Verdad?

Keith se congeló y miró esos profundos ojos color avellana que aprendió a amar en solo tres días. Podía sentirse hechizado, y podría jurar que Katie también lo estaba. No había nadie para quien fingir, esos eran ellos. Esas eran sus emociones tomando el control después de mucho tiempo, y les encantó.

Pero justo cuando sus labios se rozaron, _Abue_ llamó a la puerta.

-Espero que todos estén decentes. Usted jovencito, dormirá en el sofá esta noche. No puedes ver a la novia antes de la boda. Es una tradición.

Keith se rió entre dientes cuando _Abue_ lo instó a seguirla, él se levantó. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Katie por última vez.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Sí.

Keith cerró la puerta y los dos suspiraron, preocupados por los eventos que tendrían lugar al día siguiente.

Katie miró hacia la manta que Keith usaba para quedarse dormido. La recogió y la dobló, sin perder el olor que era tan singular de Keith. Ella dejó que una sola lágrima saliera de sus ojos y bajara por sus mejillas.

No fue porque ella no quisiera casarse con Keith, fue porque ella en verdad quería hacerlo.

Sin trampas, sin deportaciones, sin despidos. Katie deseaba que aquella boda fuese real.


	11. Chapter 10

La casa estaba a tope cuando la gente llegó para presenciar la boda de Katie Holt y Keith Kogane. Katie estaba nerviosa. Aunque toda la boda era una farsa con Keith, no pudo evitar imaginar cómo se habría visto su boda si se hubieran propuesto como una pareja normal.

La propuesta. Todo fue por esa estúpida propuesta que ella se enamoró de él. Esa estúpida propuesta en la calle donde los dos se estaban burlando constantemente del otro. Esa estúpida propuesta que deseaba que Keith _quisiera_ hacer. Pero ahora... todo lo que quería hacer era terminar con la boda para poder confesar sus sentimientos a Keith.

Cuando Allura y su madre la ayudaron a vestirse, pudo ver a Keith ya vestido y dirigiéndose al granero. Cuando las chicas estaban arreglando el vestido de Katie, ella se arrastró hacia la ventana para ver mejor. Las chicas se arrastraron detrás de Katie cómicamente y Allura miró por encima del hombro de Katie para ver qué estaba mirando. Allura sonrió una vez que se dio cuenta de a quién miraba Katie.

-Podrás verlo en el establo. Pero por ahora, tendrás que controlarte.

Colleen se rió ante la reprimenda de Allura y Katie no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Cuando Colleen colocó el velo sobre la cabeza de su hija, Katie supo que era hora.

-Tenemos que bajar al granero ahora.

Katie asintió y siguió a su madre por las escaleras con Allura detrás de ella sosteniendo la larga cola del vestido. Allura llevaba un largo vestido rosa con una abertura hasta la parte superior del muslo izquierdo con un escote en pico.

Katie respiró profundamente y trató de calmar sus nervios mientras abrazaba a su madre y a Allura antes de que se fueran a sus asientos. Cuando Katie miró a la audiencia, se preocupó al ver a Keith sonriendo a _Abue_ mientras caminaba hacia él para besarlo en la mejilla.

-Todavía no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto.

Katie se dio la vuelta y vio a su padre parado frente a ella con una expresión de decepción en su rostro.

-Papá, no quiero hablar de eso.

En ese mismo momento, _Pachelbel Canon_ en D comenzó a sonar y Katie enganchó su brazo izquierdo alrededor del brazo derecha de su padre. Las dos caminaron lentamente por la sala, Katie miró a su alrededor, encontrando a Hunk, Natalia, Matt, Shiro, Allura, Lance y el tío Coran.

Se detuvieron justo al principio de la pasarela para dar tiempo a la audiencia a mirar su vestido. Era un hermoso _charmeuse_ , mostraba sus hombros y un poco de escote (algo que a Katie definitivamente no le gustó). Su largo cabello color miel fue jalado en una escalera lateral con un moño trenzado.

Katie miró directamente a Keith, admirando lo guapo que se veía con su traje y sus hermosos ojos morados. Katie sonrió a Keith, pero no fue para el público, fue exclusivamente para él. Fue una sonrisa de verdad. Y Keith podía decirlo.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa con los labios cerrados y una vez que ella finalmente llegó al altar y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre, él tomó su pequeña mano y los dos se acercaron al sacerdote.

La mente de Keith se había vuelto loca desde la mañana. Se sentía culpable por ser tan cruel con Katie y por hacer que se casara con él contra su voluntad. Se sentía como uno de esos villanos de _Disney_. Pero también quería seguir adelante con la boda. Katie era la mejor chica que había conocido. Ella era un desafío para su ingenio, para sus respuestas sarcásticas y para sus amenazas vacías. Ella era exactamente lo que él necesitaba en la vida para convertirse en la mejor persona que él sabía que podría ser. Ella era exactamente lo que él quería en la vida. Pero él no quería vivir con alguien que no estaría feliz de estar con él, eso era simplemente cruel.

Así que cuando el sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia, Keith levantó el dedo para detenerlo. El sacerdote detuvo su discurso.

-Señor, ¿tiene alguna pregunta?

La cabeza de Katie se volvió a Keith con curiosidad cuando Keith negó con la cabeza.

-No, eh. Tengo algo que decir.

-¿No puede esperar hasta después?- preguntó confuso el sacerdote. Keith parecía vacilante, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

El sacerdote le hizo un gesto a Keith para que siguiera adelante, se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a la multitud.

-Hola. Gracias a todos por venir. Tengo que hacer un anuncio. Una confesión, en realidad.

Katie se volvió hacia Keith con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Keith solo la ignoró.

-Soy coreano. Sí. Soy coreano. Con una visa vencida que estaba a punto de ser deportada. Y como no quería irme de este hermoso país, obligué a Katie a casarse conmigo.

Toda la multitud se quedó sin aliento cuando Katie bajó la cabeza y siseó.

-Keith, detente.

Keith continuó.

-Miren, Katherine siempre ha tenido una excelente ética laboral. Ella luchó duro por lo que se merecía. Durante cinco años la vi trabajar más duro y ser más lista que nadie en la base, incluyéndome a mí. Y sabía que si la amenazaba con destruir sus sueños... ella haría cualquier cosa - Keith miró hacia abajo y se atragantó mientras trataba de calmarse-Así que la chantajee para que viniera aquí y mintiera. Y pensé que sería fácil verla hacerlo- Keith se detuvo, mirando a toda la familia de Katie- Pero no fue así - Matt inhaló profundamente, intentando calmar sus ganas de lanzarse al cuello de Keith por herir de esa forma a su pequeña hermana. Keith se estremeció ante las decepcionadas miradas de la familia Holt pero continuó- Todos ustedes son personas maravillosas que merecen mucho más que un idiota abusivo como yo. No dejen que esto se interponga entre ustedes. Soy el único culpable. Lo siento por mentirles a todos ustedes.

Katie tiró del brazo de Keith.

-Keith...

Keith apartó la mano y se volvió hacia Katie, que parecía que estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

Keith suspiró, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Esto fue un trato y cumpliste hasta el final, pero ahora el trato se acabó.

Keith bajó las escaleras y salió a trompicones, apresurado por salir del lugar, no antes de dirigirse al señor Gilbertson.

-Usted es mi boleto al aeropuerto. Nos vemos en el muelle.

El señor Gilbertson se dio la vuelta y observó a Keith con aire de suficiencia.

Keith salió apresuradamente del establo y evitó las miradas de todos, sabiendo que podría romperse si lo hacía.

Los ojos de Katie se humedecían mientras estaba allí aturdida. Ella solo volvió realidad cuando oyó que la puerta se cerraba.

Katie se volvió hacia su familia, quienes murmuraban a sí mismos y lentamente caminó por el altar hacia su familia. Colleen se acercó a su hija y la reprendió con una voz entrelazada de dolor.

-¡¿Qué estabas pensando?!

Katie negó con la cabeza, no pudo hablar con su familia.

Allura también se acercó a su prima, agarrando la mano de Katie para llamar su atención.

-¿Nos mentiste?

Katie asintió lentamente y soltó la mano de su prima.

-Escucha, tengo que poner la cabeza recta, procesar... Te lo explicaré todo más tarde.

Con eso, Katie dejó a su familia y amigos en el establo y salió lentamente al principio. Una vez que finalmente llegó al exterior, levantó su vestido y se quitó los tacones. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia la casa, esperando atrapar a Keith antes de que la dejara.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y entró. Miró alrededor de la sala y se quitó el velo. Echó un vistazo al piso de arriba y los subió lo más rápido que pudo, corriendo al dormitorio que habían compartido los últimos tres días. Pero cuando llegó allí, no vio al hombre que poco a poco había aprendido a amar. Encontró su traje y un reloj de bolsillo dorado.

Junto a ella, encontró una copia de sus planos con una carta adjunta. La abrió y comenzó a leer.

 _Tenías razón. Tu trabajo es asombroso. Mentí porque sabía que te perdería como asistente en el momento en que entregara tu trabajo. Pero eres una increíble diseñadora de armas con ideas extraordinarias. Me aseguraré de enviar tu trabajo a Bergen y Malloy junto con mi recomendación para que seas ascendida a Comandante. Junto con tu currículum. Te deseo lo mejor, Katherine. Ten una buena vida. Te lo mereces._

 _Keith_

Katie miró la horrible y apresurada caligrafía de Keith, sus manos recorriendo cada palabra escrita mientras lo imaginaba luchando para escribir de forma legible y rápida, arrugando la nariz mientras se concentraba. Pero por mucho que ella deseara que él regresara, todavía no podía creer que él le hiciera eso. Dejándola en el altar con un granero lleno de familiares y amigos para que ella sola explicase todo lo que había ocurrido.

Arrugó un poco el papel a medida que su ira crecía más y más mientras seguía pensando en su jefe idiota. De repente, escuchó un golpe en su puerta y se dio la vuelta.

Ahí estaba Lance, que llevaba un esmoquin simple con un botón blanco y una corbata turquesa. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, eso fue... complicado. La gente hablará de esto para siempre.

Katie miró a Lance, pero su mente no estaba en el moreno, estaba en estúpido jefe.

-Sí, sí.

Lance se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Estás bien?

Katie asintió, pero luego el movimiento de cabeza se convirtió en un movimiento de cabeza negativo.

-Sí, um, no. Simplemente siento ... ¿Sabes cuál es el problema? El problema es que este hombre... es un dolor gigantesco en mi trasero. En primer lugar, me dejó en el altar después de lanzar la bomba acerca de que somos una pareja falsa y que me estaba chantajeando. Luego sigue adelante y deja esta nota. Porque no tiene la decencia, la humanidad para hacerlo en mi cara. Cinco años. Cinco años trabajando con esto... este... idiota con un palo metido en su trasero. Nunca, en ninguna ocasión tuvo algo lindo que decir, ¡y luego siguió adelante y escribió esta mierda!

Katie arrugó el papel y lo arrojó por la habitación, sin darse cuenta de que Lance trataba de calmarla hablándole en voz baja.

-Katie.

Katie, sin embargo, continuó con su furiosa divagación.

-¡Pero nada de eso importa porque teníamos un trato!

Lance lo intentó de nuevo repitiendo su nombre suavemente.

-Katie. Katie.

Katie rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando y se calmó un poco.

-Lo siento. Lo siento. Yo solo... Me vuelve un poco loca a veces lidiar con su maldita bipolaridad.

Lance se echó a reír y se acercó.

-Sí. Puedo afirmarlo.

Katie asintió y arqueó las cejas, como si dijera " _¿Ves?_ ".

Lance inclinó la cabeza y apretó los labios, dudativo, preguntándose si debía continuar. Cerró los ojos por un segundo.

-¿Así que solo vas a dejarlo ir?

Katie lo miró directamente a los ojos y él le dedicó una sonrisa tensa, ya que él sabía la respuesta cuando ella pasó corriendo por su lado con dirección hacia el patio delantero.

La siguió de cerca y la ayudó a descender rápidamente.

Una vez que lo llegó afuera, todos los ojos estaban en ella, pero no le importaba. Ella siguió caminando y trató de evitar las preguntas de su familia.

-¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Matt al verla.

Katie pasó por su lado.

-Tengo que hablar con él - respondió sencillamente.

Su padre, sin embargo, no tenía nada el animo para tolerar eso y la agarró del brazo.

-¿Por qué harías eso?

Katie sacudió su brazo y continuó caminando hacia el bote, sin darse cuenta de que Lance se detuvo para evitar interponerse entre ella y su padre.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Sam se paró frente a Katie y se mantuvo firme.

-No voy a dejar que hagas esto.

Annie miró a los dos con ojos incrédulos e instó a que dejaran de pelear.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de pelear!

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso - aclaró Katie a Samuel -Soy una adulta, ¡Tengo veinticinco años, por el amor de Dios!

Sin que ellos lo supieran, los gritos de Annie para que los dos se detuvieran habían cesado y lentamente se estaba derrumbando en el suelo mientras se aferraba a la piel sobre su corazón.

Colleen jadeó y se apresuró a abrazar a la querida abuela.

-¡Annie! ¡Sam! ¡Sam!

Katie y Sam asomaron la cabeza hacia la abuela que estaba siendo suavemente bajada al piso por Lance y Matt.

Katie corrió hacia su abuela, sus pies descalzos la llevaron a Annie en un instante, agarró desesperadamente su mano y la sostuvo contra su corazón mientras las lágrimas se abrían paso por sus mejillas.

Parecía como si alguien hubiera llamado a la ambulancia rápidamente, porque después de unos minutos de pánico, todos oyeron el ruido del motor de un avión.

Muy pronto, Matt alejó a Katie de su abuela. Los paramédicos la subieron en una pequeña camilla y la abordaron en un avión, luego la familia se subió rápidamente.


	12. Chapter 11

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, el avión comenzó su viaje, sobrevolando por el agua.

Annie tenía una pequeña máscara en la cara para suministrarle oxígeno mientras se dirigían al hospital, sus ojos se cerraron pacíficamente y sus manos se entrelazaron sobre su estómago.

Sam se sentó entrelazando sus manos con las de su esposa, rezando en silencio para que su madre saliera con vida. Matt y Katie solo miraron a su pálida abuela, ambos parecían desconcertados. Katie tenía lágrimas manchadas en las mejillas y agradeció a Allura por usar un delineador de ojos a prueba de agua.

Annie luego movió la cara y se quitó la máscara para poder hablar. Katie llamó a su padre y a su madre, y toda la familia se acercó más a Annie mientras esta tomaba la mano de Katie.

-Ustedes dos necesitan dejar de pelear. Nunca estarán de acuerdo en todo, pero ustedes son familia- Annie miró a su hijo Sam - Prométeme que estarás de pie junto a Katie, apoyándola. Incluso si no estás de acuerdo con ella.

Sam asintió y trató de apartar la mirada de su madre.

-Lo prometo - su voz le falló mientras sostenía la arrugada mano de su madre.

Annie miró a Katie, cuyos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas una vez más.

-Katie. Prométeme que trabajarás más duro para ser parte de esta familia. Haces falta aquí.

Katie asintió y logró sofocar su llanto.

-Lo haré...Lo haré, _Abue._

Annie, ahora complacida con las promesas, se acostó y cerró los ojos.

-Bueno, entonces, los espíritus pueden llevarme.

Katie exhaló bruscamente cuando uno de los paramédicos le colocó la máscara de nuevo.

Todo el avión se quedó en silencio mientras Annie se mantenía rígida. Pero de repente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y con malicia se incorporó con facilidad.

-Supongo que no están listos para mí.

La familia la vió confundida cuando Annie se dio la vuelta y llamó al piloto.

-¿Qué?

-Me siento mucho mejor, hijito. No hay necesidad de llevarnos al hospital. Llévanos al aeropuerto, por favor.

Katie soltó un suspiro de alivio e incredulidad y se aferró a su rápido corazón.

Sam sacudió la cabeza.

-Mamá, ¿qué demonios? ¿Estabas fingiendo el ataque al corazón?

Colleen simplemente se rió con alivio.

-¡Oh, vamos!- exclamó Matt de manera incrédula y ofendida-¡Eso fue cruel! ¡Eso no se hace!

-¡Era la única manera en que podía hacer que ustedes dos se callaran y nos llevaran al aeropuerto!

De repente, una voz familiar habló desde el asiento del piloto.

- _Abue,_ no estamos autorizados para llevarte al aeropuerto.

Annie miró al hispano y lanzó una advertencia.

-Lance McClain, no me hagas llamar a tu madre.

Katie abrió mucho los ojos al recordar que Lance tenía un trabajo a tiempo parcial como piloto.

-Como ordene - exclamó Lance rápidamente.

Una vez que el avión aterrizó, Katie corrió desde el avión hacia el concreto duro, ignorando completamente las pequeñas piedras que se clavaban en sus pies.

Permaneció congelada en el lugar cuando vio que el único avión ' _Sitka Skyways_ ' ganaba velocidad en la pista. De repente, vio a su hermano levantando su teléfono y llamando frenéticamente a un número.

-¡Chuck! Hey, es Matt Holt - Katie miró a su hermano con incredulidad, sin creer que este llamaba a un amigo cuando ella intentaba llegar a Keith. Matt ignoró la mirada de su hermana y continuó su conversación- Oye, uh, necesito un favor. Keith está en ese avión y mi hermana tiene que hablar con él. ¿Puedes detenerlo?

Katie agradecía a las estrellas que su hermano era fuese tan sociable, claro, el hijo Holt con un don para relacionarse siempre había sido Matt.

Katie no pudo escuchar nada, pero por los gritos, supuso que su hermano se estaba enojando.

-¡Chuuuuck! Necesito que detengas el avión. Por favor

Katie miró a su hermano con ojos esperanzados, pero él solo negó con la cabeza y le dio las gracias a Chuck antes de colgar. Katie se dio la vuelta y observó cómo el avión despegaba con Keith en él.

Ella observó con tristeza como el amor de su vida abandonaba su vida... para siempre.

Sam pronto caminó detrás de su hija.

-Lo siento, _Pi_ _dgeon_ , no sabía cómo te sentías por él - susurró con tristeza.

Katie asintió y ofreció una sonrisa triste cuando su madre la consoló abrazándola y frotándole la espalda.

-Oh, cariño, todo va a estar bien.

Katie solo negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba unos suaves sollozos.

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, Keith estaba guardando todos los objetos de su oficina en cajas. Nadie lo ayudó. Algunos de sus primeros ex empleados se detuvieron junto a la puerta de vidrio y se asomaron para observar cómo él empacaba sus trofeos de sus viejos días en la escuela.

Pero una vez que lo vieron agarrar una caja, se dispersaron y se escondieron de su mirada.

-¡Nyma! - gritó Keith desde el interior de la oficina mientras luchaba por abrir la puerta.

Una vez que finalmente salió de la oficina, no quiso fijarse en el escritorio de Katie.

Específicamente, porque había una foto de ella en su graduación universitaria. Su radiante sonrisa era más brillante que nunca mientras sostenía su diploma y su carta de aceptación para trabajar en la _NASA_.

Keith se aclaró la garganta y miró a Nyma, observándola mientras hablaba con Rolo.

-Nyma. Nyma. Necesito que envíes las cajas de mi oficina a esta dirección, por favor.

Keith, sin vergüenza, interrumpió su conversación y le ofreció a Nyma un pequeño trozo de papel con la dirección de la antigua casa de Keith.

Nyma lo tomó y lo hojeó asintiendo y mirando al Comandante.

-Sí. Claro. Uh... ¿Comandante? - los ojos de Nyma se enfocaron en una figura detrás de Keith

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?

Keith siguió lo que el dedo de Nyma señalaba y su mirada se posó en una belleza corta, jadeante, melenuda y de ojos color avellana que se dirigía directamente hacia él.

-Katherine- murmuró Keith mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación, encontrando todos los ojos de sus ex empleados atentos a la escena. Su mirada se posó en Katie de nuevo y la miró de arriba abajo, notando su cabello desordenado y el hecho de que estaba sin aliento- ¿Por qué estás jadeando?

Katie trató de calmar su respiración mientras se acercaba a Keith.

-Porque he estado corriendo.

-¿En serio? ¿De Alaska?

-No, tonto. Desde el garaje donde estacioné mi auto.

-Oh.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-Bueno, no tengo tiempo para hablar. Tengo que llegar a un avión a las 5:45 para ir a _Daejeon_ \- Keith se volvió hacia Nyma y le entregó la caja cuando comenzó a dar órdenes- Necesito que las cajas salgan hoy.

-Keith...

-Quiero asegurarme de que todo sea...

-¡Keith! ¡Deja de hablar!

Keith se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a una furiosa Katie y tímidamente recorrió la habitación, observando a todos los empleados esquivar su mirada.

Katie inmediatamente volvió a su tono de voz normal.

-Tengo que decir algo. Esto solo tomará un segundo.

Keith se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo.

-Bien. ¿Qué?

Katie se deshizo de la chaqueta que sostenía en su mano y usó una mano para enfatizar sus palabras mientras hablaba.

-Hace cuatro días... te odiaba. Solía soñar que te perdías en una de tus misiones o te envenenaban...

-Eso es lindo.

-Te dije que dejaras de hablar. Luego tuvimos una pequeña aventura en _Alaska_ y las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Sobre todo cuando nos besamos. Y cuando me contaste sobre tu tatuaje. Incluso cuando me estabas mirando medio desnuda.

La multitud comenzó a reírse y murmurar después de escuchar eso, Lance se atragantó con su propia saliva y Keith se sonrojó con fuerza.

-Tu también me observaste medio desnudo.

Katie sonrió.

-Demonios, sí. Lo hice. Pero no me di cuenta de nada de esto hasta que estuve sola. En un granero. Sin esposo - Keith intentó apartar la mirada de Katie mientras ella se acercaba a pasos lentos y cortos- No puedes imaginar mi enojo cuando me di cuenta de que el hombre que amo estaba siendo expulsado del país.

Keith se congeló cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Katie llenos de amor. Katie se acercó un paso más.

-Entonces, Keith. Cásate conmigo...- Keith se movió en su lugar con su rostro sorprendido-... porque me gustaría estár contigo.

Katie, aunque era una mujer, parecía completamente confiada al proponerle matrimonio a un hombre. Todas las chicas se asombraron de Katie mientras ella estaba parada confiadamente frente al Comandante.

Keith, sin embargo, vacilante negó con la cabeza.

-Confía en mí. Realmente no quieres estar conmigo - susurró, luchando con el nudo en su garganta.

-Sí quiero.

Keith volvió a sacudir la cabeza, ocultando su mirada de Katie, mirando al suelo.

- _Mereces_ a alguien mejor...

-Creo que yo puedo tener una clara opinión sobre quién merezco, Keith- replicó enojada, ofendida de porque él hacia acusaciones nada justas sobre sí mismo.

Keith negó con la cabeza.

-Esto será mucho más fácil si olvidamos todo lo que sucedió y me voy.

Katie asintió.

-Tienes razón. Eso sería mucho más fácil.

Keith asintió con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros mientras intentaba evitar llorar ante la idea de dejar a Katie.

Se acercó un paso y echó un último vistazo al hermoso y único conjunto de ojos color avellana de Katie. Sus ojos viajaron hasta sus labios, pero respetuosamente miró de nuevo a sus ojos.

-Tengo miedo - susurró.

Katie aprovechó ese momento para explorar realmente los oscuros ojos violetas de Keith. La mutación que lo hacía tan... él. El profundo color violeta la transportó al espacio mismo. El vacío sin fin del espacio.

Katie asintió y le susurró en respuesta.

-Yo también.

En ese momento, Katie tiró su chaqueta a una silla. Su mano derecha agarró la corbata de Keith y lo jaló hacia abajo mientras su mano izquierda se perdía en el bosque del cabello negro de Keith.

La multitud jadeó cuando sus labios se encontraron en un lento y apasionado beso. Los brazos de Keith se deslizaron hasta la cintura de Katie, acercándola más a él.

Todo su amor se derramó en un beso.

Katie tomó el control del beso, eso no le importaba a Keith, las manos manos de la castaña se colocaron a lo largo de ambos lados de la mandíbula de Keith cuando el beso se extendió.

Una vez que los dos se separaron, abrieron lentamente los ojos y Keith sonrió una vez que vio lo roja que estaba la cara de Katie.

-¿No se supone que debes arrodillarte o algo?- preguntó Keith en un susurro.

-Voy a tomar el beso como un sí - susurró Katie de vuelta.

Keith asintió.

-Está bien...

Katie volvió a mirar los labios de Keith y volvió a jalarlo hacia abajo para darle otro beso, este mucho más febril. La multitud detrás de ellos murmuraba mientras compartían múltiples besos. La mano de Katie se deslizó desde la mandíbula de Keith hasta su pecho mientras ella guiaba los besos a un ritmo mucho más lento hasta que se detuvieron por completo y miraron con amor a los ojos del otro.

En el fondo, Katie pudo escuchar a Plaxum gritar.

-¡Sí! ¡Muéstrale quién es la jefa Katie!

La pareja solo se echó a reír cuando se detuvieron para besarse otra vez en frente de la habitación, sin siquiera importarle si ya los veían.

Detrás de los dos, estaba Lance (quien fue la que llevó a Katie a Texas). Estaba sonriendo mientras observaba a los dos alegremente besándose en la oficina. Plaxum también observaba a los dos con una sonrisa.

-Es genial ver a esos dos finalmente reunidos.

Lance asintió y giró su cabeza para mirar la chica de cabello azul a su lado, inmediatamente sonrojándose en el momento en que la vió.

-Sí.

Plaxum también se volvió para mirar al hombre con el que estaba hablando, sus mejillas también se pusieron rosadas una vez que vio su rostro.

-Um... Mi nombre es Plaxum.

Lance sonrió y extendió su mano.

-Lance.

Los dos se volvieron hacia la pareja que estaba en medio de la habitación, luego ambos giraron simultáneamente y hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quieres mi número?

Katie y Keith se separaron de la risa una vez que oyeron eso, voltearon para mirar a Plaxum y Lance entregar al otro su número.

Keith se giró y sonrió mientras observaba a Katie mirar a sus dos amigas con diversión. Katie se volvió hacia Keith.

-¿Qué?

Keith sacudió la cabeza y acercó a Katie de nuevo, abrazándola y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica.

-Mía.

Katie sonrió cuando las dos comenzaron a besarse otra vez y silenciosamente agradeció a Keith por ser un idiota y obligarla a casarse con él. Porque si no, ella no habría conocido al verdadero Keith y nunca se habría enamorado de él. 

Extra:

-Entonces, déjenme ver si entendí esto. Ustedes dos están comprometidos de nuevo.

El Sr. Gilbertson se sentó frente a Keith y Katie en su oficina mientras intentaban solicitar nuevamente una visa de prometido.

Tanto Keith como Katie asintieron, Keith sosteniendo la mano de Katie y entrelazando sus dedos.

El señor Gilbertson levantó una ceja burlona.

-¿De verdad?

Keith se rió entre dientes.

-Sí.

El Sr. Gilbertson suspiró.

-¿Seguros que quieren seguir con esto? Porque si hay una respuesta incorrecta lo sabré y estarán acabados.

Katie y Keith se miraron preocupados. No estaban preocupados por responder mal las preguntas. No. Estaban preocupados porque el señor Gilbertson estaba un poco loco.

-Estamos seguros.

El señor Gilbertson entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Hagámoslo.

 _¤¤¤FÍN ¤¤¤_


End file.
